Pride and Hidden Feelings
by caiteexx
Summary: Serena has moved once again... New town, new school, new life. No Super Powers. Serena and Darien get together : 2nd fanfic ever from me : Rated M just incase. Once again, No idea where this story is heading.
1. Prologue

**Hi there again.**

**Here is another story that I have decided to write. I've been thinking of this story for awhile. Yes, It's another highschool love story with Serena and Darien.**

**Next time I might try something else.**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

**-Caitee**

**

* * *

Pride and Hidden Feelings:**

Another Town. Another School. Another Life. That's my life story, or rather I don't have one. A life story that is. You see, I've never stayed put long enough to create one. My dad left my mum and I, when I was two, leaving her to raise me. One relationship after another turned bad and she began to move towns every time her heart was broken. Which led me into a life of no friends and no place to call home. Of course it's not all bad, I get to see a lot of different places but the negatives normally out weigh the positives. It could be worse I guess. I could have a mum who hates me. My mum and I are really close, I guess we have to since were together all the time. So who was the latest jerk to break my mothers heart? No idea. I forgot names after the twelfth one. Any way, mum came home and started wrapping the glasses up in news paper. Me? No packing needed. My stuff was still packed up from last time we moved. There's no need to unpack if we were going to move again.

So here we are. In California. Mum keeps reminding me that it's the start of our new beginning. 'Pfft, Yeah right!' as if I haven't heard that before. I don't say anything to her though, because she's trying to convince herself just as much as she's trying to convince me.

Well you never know. I might just like California.

I look out the windows and watch the houses go by, one by one until mum finally pulls over. I hop out and look up at the house in front of me. The house could pass as a mansion. Huge, white and beautiful.

"Serena!" Mum calls.

I turn around and realise that the magnificent house in front of me is our neighbours house.

"Coming." I called back, taking one last look at the house before turning and helping the movers bring in the furniture.

By lunch time, the movers had finished unpacking and mum was rushing around looking for places to put each and every bit of furniture. I walk to the room where I'll be staying. It's large and has an awesome walking in robe. It's a 3 bedroom house, with a lounge room. I get two of the room's. One to sleep in and one for a work desk for school. Not that it matters. We'll be gone before I get any real homework in school. I threw my bags onto my bed and opened one of them, shifting through it from two things. A change of clothes and a framed photo of me and my mum.

After placing the photo on the bedside table, I threw on a pair of white shorts and a plain blue tank top.

"Serena!" I heard mum call

"Hang on," I yelled back, grabbing a pair of runners before quickly rushing through the house to see what she wanted.

"Mum, where are you?" I called, before finding her standing at the door with visitors.

"Serena meet our new neighbours. This is Daphne from next door and her son Darien. This is my daughter Serena."

Daphne was very beautiful. She could have been a model. Of course my mum was always considered extremely attractive too but with living with her for my whole life, I'm used to how she looks. I looked towards the boy standing opposite me. With his thick raven black hair and deep, dark sapphire blue eyes, well built and muscled body and his tall frame, he was very attractive.

Oh damn, Okay.... even I had to admit he was DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!

"Hello," I smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Serena," Daphne beamed, "Do you know what school you will be attending yet?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. We've only just arrived and I haven't had a chance to explore the neighbourhood yet."

"Oh, Well maybe you'll decide to enrol in Raldon High. That's where Darien attends. It's quite a good school, isn't it Darien?"

"Yeah, I guess" he murmured, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Maybe," I said, "I guess I better go and explore now. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." Daphne smiled

"Be careful, won't you?" Mum asked

"Yes mum," I rolled my eyes at her over protectiveness.

"Well, Darien will go with you" Daphne announced, making Darien glare at her in annoyance.

"Oh, no really it's okay"

"Don't be silly. Darien would love to go and show you around" she beamed

I looked over at Darien and I could tell he had no intention on showing me around. Well if thats the way he wanted to be, fine! I didn't want him to come anyway.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" My mum grinned

Darien sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I guess"

"Wanna go now?" I asked, wanting to get away from the two mothers.

"Sure,"

"Awesome, C'mon lets go." I announced, leading him through the door and down the front steps. I sat down and quickly slipped on my runners before getting up and walking up the driveway.

I followed Darien down the road. Followed because he was ahead of me and had no intention on slowing down.

"Hey, wait up!" I called.

Darien kept walking, ignoring me completely. I rushed to catch up with him.

"Hey, you know you could have at least waited for me."

"Well you should keep up," he replied bluntly.

I rolled my eyes, 'Who does he think he is?' I asked myself, walking faster to fall into equal step with him.

"So how old are you?" he asked

"17. What about you"

"Same."

"That's cool."

I looked to the side to see him roll his eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, excuuuuusee me!" I muttered

"Look, I have better things to do with my time than to show the new Barbie in town around"

"BARBIE?? How dare you! You've barely known me for 5 minutes, who are you to judge who I am? I'm not some pretty blonde girl who takes shit from arseholes from you."

"You're right. You're not pretty at all." he smirked

"Why, you arrogant bastard! You know what, why don't you go get lost and do whatever it is that's better to do."

"Such language from a little girl" he sneered.

"LITTLE GIRL!!!"

"Calm down, Sweetheart!"

"DON'T call me that!" I yelled, "Why don't you just go! Go and hook up with some whore or whatever it is that you'd rather be doing!"

"Chill! I told you I'd show you around, so lets go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I crossed my arms

"We'll see." he smiled

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Small Chapter...... Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review. I don't mind flames because they're good for helping me write better (same with reviews) but please no nasty ones. :)**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Chapter - I had a bit of trouble making this chapter flow, but eventually i found a way.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to Princess-Bailey16 (who also has amazing stories :D) because she is the best harrasser EVER :) So thank you PB16 because you have made writing this story so much more fun! :)**

**and on with the story....**

I woke up at the sudden sound that rung through the room. Alarm clock. Since when did I have an alarm clock? Never! I looked at the time and groaned. 8.30 o'clock in the morning! I am not a morning person, hence no alarm clocks. Well great, now I can't get back to sleep. I moan and bury my head under the pillow.

"Honey? Time to get up" my mum cooed pressing the snooze button, the noise stopped automatically.

"You, put an alarm in here!" I said accusingly from under the pillow.

She laughed, "Well I had to find a way to get you up in time didn't I? Get up, we have a big day today."

"Big day?" I asked, pushing the pillow off to one side, "What big day? What are we doing?"

"Well we have to find you a school, don't we? And I need to find a new job."

"It's too early to get up. It's only 8.30!"

"C'mon. You're going to school tomorrow so we are going to find one."

"Fine!" I mumbled

"Thankyou. Now did you have fun with Darien?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mum, he is the coolest person I have ever met! And he is so modest and caring!" I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about making friends with him. Daphne has invited us out for a dinner party tonight, so we are also going shopping for a nice dress."

She obviously did not get the SARCASM!!!! "I can't go"

"Why not?"

I tried to look for a good excuse, "Um because I need to finish unpacking?"

"Nice try sweetie, but you can leave that to later. Now get up and dressed so we can get a move on. I'm going to ring a few schools to get interviews" she said, leaving the room.

My mum is just way too cheery in the morning. It makes me sick. I can't even begin to look happy in the morning until I have a shower, breakfast and a cup of coffee.

I stretch out my arms before rolling out of my covers and walking out to the linen closet and grab a towel before making my way into the shower.

By the time I had come out of the shower, mum had already dressed and organised breakfast for me.

"Hurry Sweetie! You're omelette is getting cold." Mum called out to me.

"Yes mum," I yelled back, rushing through the house with a towel wrapped around me.

I reached my room and shuffled through my boxes of stuff for clothes suitable to wear. I reached the middle of one of my boxes before I reached a flowing green sundress. I held up to myself and looked at myself in the full length mirror behind the bedroom door. Suddenly I thought of what I was doing. Contemplating on what to wear? I was never like that. Sure I liked to look good, what girl didn't? But it never took this long or this much effort for me to get dressed. I threw the dress onto my bed and rummaged through the box again but this time for a pair of undergarments. I pulled out a pair of bright purple lacy underwear and threw them over to land on the dress. Next I pulled out a pretty red bra.

"SERENA!" I heard mum call

"I'M COMING!!"

I looked at the bra and underwear and rolled my eyes. Who cares if it doesn't match? It's not like anyone's going to see them, except me.

In record time, I got dressed, grabbed a pair of ballet flats and rushed out to meet mum at the kitchen table.

"Well its about time!" mum mocked

"Oh shush!" I smiled, taking a mouthful of omelette.

The sizzling of the kettle filled the room and mum went and made herself and I both a cup of coffee each.

"So I've rang around and because it's halfway through the semester most of the schools are not taking new students. The only school that is, is Raldon High. So we have an interview at 11.30 with the principal. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess" I mumbled, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Good," she smiled back as she handed me my coffee. "Now, It's only 9.15. So do want to do some shopping before the interview and then continue after the interview?"

"You know, you scare me. How can you be so cheery in the morning? Why can't you be like a normal mum and hate mornings and when you have to get up early, you get all cranky?" I asked

"Because ONE of us needs to be the responsible one and get up early"

"That's not fair! How can you imply that I am irresponsible at a time when I am unable to defend myself?"

"Because that's what mothers do" she grinned

I rolled my eyes and placed my plate in the dishwasher. "All finished"

"Good, now get ready to leave. We're going in 15 minutes."

"Okay, be back in a sec." I rushed into the bathroom, pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and quickly brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bag and applied a thin coat of makeup. I small amount of foundation, a layer of mascara and a coat of lip gloss.

I rushed back over to the door and waited for my mum to finish applying her own makeup. Not that she needed it anyway, but I guess we all have our little self-conscious thoughts about ourselves.

After a day full of shopping for suitable dresses for tonight's dinner party, I found myself sitting here on my bed in my mismatched underwear unsure of which dress to wear. There were so many to choose from, short ones, long ones, blue ones, red ones and so on and so on and so on and..... you get the picture? Looking down from my bed at the floor where I had laid every dress out, It looked like I had my own personal little rainbow. The thing is though, I really go out and buy heaps of new clothes, mainly because we always move before I get the chance to shop, but today mum was just itching to buy me anything I wanted. I swear, that if I had asked her for a car, she probably would have bought it for me... Well maybe not, but still. I only exaggerated a little bit.

Anyway, back to my dilemma. What dress?!

I twirled around at the sound of my door opening, "You ready hon- Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Mum, Good! I need your help. I don't know what to wear!"

'Honey, You have a whole new wardrobe of clothes. Just pick one."

"But WHICH one?" I cried

She sighed and picked up the dress closest to her, "Wear this one. I'll meet you over next door, I can't be bothered waiting for you to get ready."

"Mum! No, just give me 10 minutes. Okay?"

"Fine, but hurry up" she said, leaving the room.

In record time, I grabbed the black dress and threw it on, and applied a coat of makeup. I grabbed my hair brush and quickly ran it through my long hair, deciding to leave it down. I snatched a pair of ballet flats and rushed to meet mum at the front door.

She looked me up and down, and it was only then that I realised that the dress that my mum had picked up, was incredibly short.

I looked down and stalled when I noticed that the hem of the dress only reached my upper thigh. I squeaked. "Mum! I can't wear this! I look like a... a... a SLUT!!!"

"Serena, you look amazing okay! It's about time that you realised how incredibly hot you are when you try. Now let's go" She smiled, opening the front door to meet the cool breeze. I followed, no matter how self conscious I was of showing so much of my legs.

* * *

**I know I know, Just a short chapter with nothing interesting happening but im in the middle of writing the awesome chapter right now :P**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

We hadn't even reached the top step when the front door flung open to reveal Daphne wearing a pretty blood red cocktail dress and a welcoming smile. "You're early" she sung

"I hope you don't mind," My mum began, "We thought we'd come over to help set up"

"Thanks!" Daphne grinned, "That would be great! Come in, Come in"

"No problem" replied mum as we were ushered inside.

The sight hit me, the house was much more beautiful than ours. White tiles filled the entry, mixing with the beige walls. The corridor was accented by the fountain centre piece. Daphne's red dress stood out with such a bold colour. Daphne led us into the kitchen which was just as beautiful as the entry. The kitchen was large and the black granite bench top held many white bowls full of various types of food. Dips and water crackers, Greek salads, potato salads, curry, pasta, etc.

"Wow Daphne, your house is stunning!" I breathed in awe.

She laughed, "Thank you, I designed it myself."

"Wow"

"So Serena, I heard that- Oh anything to drink?" she asked

I shook my head, "no thanks" mum and I chorused just as Darien entered the kitchen.

"Mum, Wha- Oh Hello, Mrs Tsukino" he smiled politely.

I saw right through his facade. Okay well maybe he really is a nice person, just an arrogant arsehole to me.

"Hello Darien, how are you?"

"Not too bad, yourself?" he asked, deliberately ignoring my presence.

"Same old, same old."

"Well that's good." he said, before turning round to me. "Hi Serena. You look...." he trailed off, taking my appearance in. I tried to pull my dress down a little, as I felt his gaze follow the length of my legs, trailing up to my thighs.

"Nice." He finished, lifting his eyes to meet mine.

"Thanks" I answered, sounding polite but my expression told him something different.

He smirked slightly before turning around to look Daphne. "Mum, What lights do you want me to put on out the back?"

"Um, put the pool's spotlight on for the moment. Do you want to show Serena around?" she asked

"Love to," he smiled,

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm sure you have other things that you'd _**much rather**_ be doing." I glared at him.

He grinned, "No, I would love to show you around. Shall we then?"

I frowned at him, "Sure," I said, biting the inside of my cheek to stop me from saying something else.

"Let's go then," he said, leading me out of the kitchen and up the flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Well princess, I'm going to show you around. Okay, so here is my room," he said, opening the door so I could look in. I didn't.

"Don't you want to have a look?" he asked

I shook my head, "No, not really," I said

"You know, you're going to have to be a little bit more friendly if you want to make friends around here."

"I don't make friends with jerks."

Darien ran his hand through his dark raven hair, "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over." he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Darien"

I looked at his hand and then back at him, "I'm going to go ask your mum if she need's any help,"

I turned away from him and descended the stairs that I had only just walked up prior.

"Did Darien show you around, dear?" Daphne asked

I put on a smile, "Yes, you have a lovely house"

Daphne and mum smiled before resuming their conversation.

Later that night, the house was full of neighbours and friends of Daphne's. Most of them were adults, the only teenagers were Darien and myself. I ignored Darien, and threw myself into conversations with his mum.

"So Serena, I heard that you start your first day tomorrow at Raldon High."

"Yes, that's right" I nodded

"Well I bet you're relieved that you know someone else. I mean, Darien could show you around and help you."

"Yes, I guess knowing someone else... Is uh... good" I smiled, "Please excuse me, I'm going to get some air."

I excused myself and headed out the back sliding door to the pool area. The cool night air felt soothing against my heated skin. I stood by the side of the pool, dipping my toes into the water making ripples.

I stared in the water at my reflection and found myself in my own little world. I would often find myself thinking about where my dad would be and what he would be doing. I sometimes had dreams where I was a little girl again and he promised that he would take me to Disneyland if I was a good girl, but the dreams always ended in disappointment. Mum didn't have any photo's of him so I would always imagine what he would look like. I bet he was handsome and tall and...

"boo"

AAAARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I screamed before taking a mouthful of water. I fell in the pool.

I tried to come up for air but my dress had some how lifted up around my shoulders, tying my arms together. Suddenly I heard another splash before feeling someone drag me up to take a breath.

I looked at who was my 'saviour' and I saw red.

"YOU ARSEHOLE!" I tried to scream but it only came out as a strained whisper.

"Is that really the way to talk to your rescuer?" Darien asked, still holding on to me around my waist.

"RESCUER! You gave me a heart attack and made me fall in!"

"Heart attack? Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

"So you didn't mean to come up behind me and scare the living daylights out of me? I nearly drowned!"

"How was I supposed to know you can't swim?" he cried

"I can too swim!"

I saw Darien grin, "Didn't look like it!"

"I can!" I said, frustrated. "It's just this dress..."

I looked down and realised that the back cocktail dress was up around my shoulders giving a nice view of the top of my bra. I blushed, ¢Oh my god!' I screamed in my head.

Darien noticed our position for the first time and chuckled at my embarrassment. I was near naked with my dress around my shoulders, and pressed against Darien as he held me around my waist.

I started freaking out, no guy had EVER seen me this way... EVER!!! And I was wearing mismatched bra and panties. HOW EMBARRASSING!!!!!

"HANDS OFF!" I cried, voice hoarse from swallowing so much chlorine.

He chuckled and let go, pushing himself out of the water and up over the edge of the pool.

Water dripping everywhere, he turned to look at me. "You coming, Barbie?"

"You jerk!" I cried

"Aww c'mon, it's not my fault you fell in. You're the one who practically jumped in"

"Jumped in!" I screeched

"Lower the decibals a little, would ya?" he asked, rubbing his ears.

"I hate you," I whispered.

I glared at him and he smiled back smugly.

"Are you coming?" he asked again.

"Where?"

"To get you into dry clothes."

I didn't reply, I just stared at him accusingly

"Well?"

"Fine!" I said, swimming over to the edge and trying to find some way of pushing myself up without putting myself into a compromising position where my dress was concerned.

Darien offered his hand, At first I wanted to refuse it but decided to give in for once. Once only. He was still a jerk.

Darien trudged over to the outdoor cupboard that held a few beach towels. He handed me and huge red one that covered me completely, down to my ankles. He himself pulled out a large green one and threw it over his shoulders before he began to unbuckle his belt.

I immediately looked away, "What are you doing?!" I asked

"My jeans are to heavy and soaked with water to be trudging upstairs with. Don't worry, I have boxers on"

"Oh," I said, back still turned as I heard his jeans fall to the ground.

"Come on," he announced, I turned and found him with the towel around his waist. He led me upstairs again and into his room, although I was now seriously reconsidering the offer of dry clothes.

"Darien- Oh what happened?" I turned to the doorway and found Daphne standing there.

* * *

Well thats my chapter :)

R&R peopel :) reviews bring smiles to my face :)

hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**I am soooo sorry, I pretty much fell off the face of the earth.**

**Here is the latest chapter, sorry i didn't put it up sooner but I've been busy and I thought the chapter was a bit lame so i tried to improve it.**

**So please read and review.**

**Remember be truthful :) If it sucks, tell me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Darien grinned, "We fell in the pool." he answered, handing me a white shirt. A large white shirt.

Daphne shook her head, "Don't be silly Darien, she can't wear that. Serena come with me and I'll get you something proper to wear."

I followed her into her room. I thought her house was magnificent, her house had nothing on her bedroom. It was gigantic, a room fit for a princess.

I watched her open her large closet hidden by full length mirror sliding doors. She ran her hand through her massive collection of clothes and pulled out a black cocktail dress, similar to the red one she was wearing.

"You're lucky we're about the same size," she grinned, I nodded, taking the dress from her outstretched hands.

"The bathroom is just over there and there are some nice dry towels in the cupboard, help yourself." she said, pointing over to a closed door.

I thanked her and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, my hair looked absolutely terrible, the water made it knotty and all over the place.

I grabbed a towel and began to undress. I removed my dress and hung it over the edge of the bath. I reached up behind me and unhooked my bra just as the door open. Only it wasn't the door I had walked through just minutes ago. It was another one. I looked up in flash and found Darien standing there. I open my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around me just as he shut the door. I felt like I was hyperventilating. Darien had just seen me naked. Well okay, almost naked but it's the same idea. No guy had EVER and I mean EVER seen me naked, heck they hadn't even seen me in a bikini. I mean I have trouble changing in front of my own mother! and a guy had just seen me topless!!! Oh shit, Oh shit!

I quickly threw on the dress over the top of my wet underwear and quickly towel dried my hair before rushing out of the bathroom and downstairs to where my mum, Daphne and the rest of the guests were. I casually walked over and excused myself from the party saying that I wasn't feeling all too well.

"I hope you're feeling well tomorrow. It's probably just from swallowing too much chlorine."

I nodded and gave my thanks and farewell to Daphne.

* * *

"I'm not going" I mumbled.

It was early, too early. I was supposed to be up getting ready for my first day at school, but I had made up my mind that I wasn't going. I mean seriously, would YOU go?

"Yes you are, c'mon up you get" mum sighed

"No! I told you I'm not going!"

"Yes you are young lady, Now get up or you'll be late!"

"You really think I want to go to school with HIM!?" I cried, pointing towards next door.

"Darien's a nice boy, I don't know what you have against him, you hardly know him"

I rolled my eyes, "He's a complete jerk! He thinks everyone is as much in love with him as he is with himself."

"Serena! I can't win with you. You complain all the time about how you can't make any friends and then when someone tries to be friends, you complain still! Get up. You're going to school, end of discussion." Mum left the room in a huff.

I sighed. Great. I just know he'll be a thorn in my side. He is going to make my life a living hell. I'd only known him two days and he'd already seen me almost naked. I mean sure I had underwear on but STILL. Hell, I'd never even worn a bathing suit in front of a guy before. EVER.

I mumbled a few choice words before rolling out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and threw my hair into a quick effortless ponytail. I grabbed my shoulder bag and threw in a few notebooks and stationary. I was ready. Well almost. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my favourite connies (converse).

I grabbed a redbull from the fridge and grumbled a goodbye to my mum.

She was in her chirpy mood again. Well of course she was, she had ONCE AGAIN gotten her way.

I popped the top and guzzled a mouthful of redbull down my throat.

I didn't really want to walk to school but it was much better than having mum drive me. I mean sure, I can drive but when we only have one car, mum gets first priority.

I was walking past Darien's house when I saw him unlocking his car. He yelled something out to me but I ignored him. He kept calling out to me but I just walked faster. That was when I heard a car pulling up slowly beside me. I looked to the side and saw Darien. 'GOD! Why can't he just leave me alone?'

"Hey Barbie!"

"What, do you want?" I cried, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, somebody's not a morning person." he chuckled

I groaned, "That's right, so you'd be better just to leave me alone."

"What are you wearing? What happened to the sexy Serena I saw last night?" he grinned slyly

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"The Serena who wore that slinky black dress. Now she was hot!"

I ignored him and kept walking. Although that seemed pointless because he slowly followed me in his car.

"What do you want? Obviously, I'm believing that you actually want something because only stalkers follow teenage girls in their car."

"Do you want a ride?" he asked

"No, I don't want a ride. I like walking, I need the exercise."

"Exercise? Well from what I saw last night you definitely don't need the exercise. So hop in."

Yes, I know I should have taken that as a complement. And if I was a lot more bolder and comfortable with myself I would have. But he was commenting on my body. Can I just say how very self conscious I am.

"I don't want to get into the car with you. Get the hint. Want me to explain it better? Get lost!"

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed I see."

"Argh! Go away!"

"Nah, I like annoying you. Now why don't you just hope into the car?" asked Darien

"No."

Darien chuckled and before I knew it, he got out of his car and picked me up over his shoulder despite my yelling and wriggling. What was he doing?

He opened the passenger door and set me in the seat before quickly slamming the door shut.

My hand made for the handle and I frantically tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"I turned the child lock on," Darien smirked, although that didn't stop me. I still tried one more time with out success to open the door, just in case. I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms.

"Let me out" I muttered

"Why would I do that, when I have you exactly where I want you?"

"I think you are mentally unstable. You don't have me anywhere. Now let me out!"

Darien chuckled as he drove off towards school, "So, why'd you move here?"

I glanced over at him, concentrating on the road before turning to stare out my window. "It's a long story."

"We have time,"

I shook my head and continued to look out the window.

Darien pulled up in the school parking lot and parked his car under the shade of the tree. He sat there for a minute before getting out of the car and coming round to open my door. A group of girls and what seemed to be Darien's mates began to gravitate towards us and I smirked, "Your own fan club. Amazing. Thanks for the unwanted ride."

I pushed through the crowd of girls and made my way up the steps. I stepped into the crowded halls with time to spare. Just like every other school I had attended, the hallway was buzzing with giggling girls talking about their weekend, best friends jumping around, guys bragging about their latest female conquest and cliques talking about god knows what.

I ignored all the stares I felt on my back. I was used to it.

A quick visit to the administration to get my assigned locker and combination, and I was on my way.

I slammed my locker door and there he was. Darien.

"What now?" I groaned, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, your addictive and after seeing you last night, I couldn't sleep."

"Good for you. Now really, What do you want?"

"I want to introduce you to some people"

"Gee thanks, but what makes you think that I want to be introduced to your crowd?"

Nevertheless, I let him drag me away from my locker and over to a bunch of people.

"Everyone, this is Serena. Serena, this is everyone."

"Hey," I smiled politely

"So this is Andrew, Lita, Mina, Ken-" Darien was interrupted by a high pitch squeal.

I turned around to see where the squeal had come from.

I heard Darien sigh before he was pretty much tackled by a girl. Okay, I exaggerate only slightly. She was clinging on to him as if her life depended on it.

'Must be his girlfriend' I thought, although obviously Darien was irritated by Ann's presence.

"Ann, Can you please let go?"

Okay, maybe not.

Suddenly she turned towards me, "Darien, who's this?" she asked

""This is Serena," he said, pulling out of Anne's grip.

"Oh. How do you know Darien?" she asked suspiciously, as if i was part of a conspiracy.

Wow, jealous much?

"Neighbours." I smiled, "But I was just leaving. So I'll see you around, Darien."

I turned and walked away, pulled out my timetable and tried to find my homeroom. Thank god, It wasn't that hard.

I was early; my teacher had only just arrived. "Hello Miss, My name is Serena. I'm new here" "Well "Hello, Serena. I'm Miss Haruna, I teach maths" She smiled

I sighed, "Maths is my worst subject, you're going to have your hands full with me"

Miss Haruna laughed, "Well at least you're honest! But it's all right; if you want I can tutor you after school so you can catch up. It's always a pain transferring schools mid semester." She winked

Suddenly the bell rang and my fellow students started to pile in to take a seat. I took a seat up the back hoping that I wouldn't draw too much attention to myself. Not attract attention? yeah right.

I watched Darien walk in, I looked away hoping he wouldn't spot me but I guess life just hates me.

He sat in the seat next to me. I mean how am I not going to attract attention when I have the apparent school babe sitting right next to me? I felt girls eyes burn into me, jealous that I was sitting with him. Hey I'd be more than happy to swap places.

"I didn't get to finish the introductions"

I looked over at him, before turning away. "You looked a little busy."

"That I doubt. I think I looked in more need of help than anything else."

"Well, I don't think your girlfriend liked me that much."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She obviously doesn't agree."

"Jealous?"

I coughed up a laugh, "Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, "considering there's nothing to be jealous about."

"That cut me deep" he said, his hand rushing up to hold above his heart.

I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. I looked at my timetable, Next Period: Chemistry. Fun.

"What subject do you have now?" asked Darien,

"Chemistry, See you around." I said, walking away, but he caught up.

"So do I,"

"Good for you!" I applauded sarcastically

"C'mon, lets go before were late."

"Kill me now," I groaned

"So how much hydrochloric acid did we need to measure out?" I asked Darien.

The teacher had partnered me and Darien up for this experiment because I was new to the class and I knew Darien. Of course I didn't mention to the teacher that I wasn't exactly friends with Darien. I should have though, he was starting to get on my nerves. Ironic how the I'm spending more time with the person I despise, isn't it? Not that I HATE Darien, dislike is more the word.

"I have no idea," he answered

I sighed, I'm also stuck with the person who doesn't pay attention.

"Weren't you listening?"

"Not really. I mean how on earth do you expect me to concentrate on chemistry when all I can concentrate on is how hot my lab partner is underneath all those clothes."

I slipped and poured to much acid into the beaker, only instead of looking flattered (which I wasn't) I brushed his comment off indifferently. "Really, that's the line your going with? Pathetic."

"I know you want me," he grinned,

"What?" I coughed

"You heard me"

"I wish I hadn't" I mumbled, pouring some acid back into the beaker to get the right measurement. "You're going to make me throw up"

He chuckled under his breath as I rolled my eyes.

After finally completing the experiment, we packed up all the equipment just as the bell rang for break.

I rushed out the room, hoping to god that Darien wouldn't follow. I'd had enough of him for today. However I guess being invisible at this school was going to be impossible as I rushed to my locker where I saw Ann waiting. She spotted me and walked over.

"Look, I know I'm going to sound like a bitch and I really don't mean to but Darien is taken. He's mine, we are pretty much an item." No hello or introduction.

She actually thought I was interested in Darien? Wow she's more crazy than i thought. A touch delusional too.

"Well you don't have to worry. He's all yours."

"Great, I'm so glad we had this little chat." she smiled, "Catch you later"

I shook my head, Wow I mouthed silently to myself as I opened my locker and took out my books for my next class. Great, Drama. My favourite, not. Well actually it probably would have been my favourite if my aim wasn't to go through life being invisible.

I shut my locker door to find Darien leaning behind it.

"What now? Is this some sort of hobby of yours? Annoying the newbies?" I asked sarcastically.

"Funny. What do you have next?"

"Hopefully nothing with you."

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you. I dislike you because you stand for everything that I'm against."

"And what would that be?" he asked, pushing himself off the locker.

"Unlike you, I like to stay invisible. I don't like being the centre of attention. I don't like showing off my body like most girls at this school, and I don't like being late to class on my first day because some jerk wants to chat me up. Now excuse me, While I go to drama."

"Drama."

"Cya." I said, over my shoulder as I walked towards the theatre.

* * *

School wasn't even half over and I was already wishing I was at home. Not that school was even that bad. I mean I enjoyed most of my classes... I was so out of place in this school, unlike all the others. I just really wanted to be locked up in my bedroom, where I would be free to be myself without everyone judging me. All the girls here flaunt their assets, low cut tops, short skirts, high heel... What happened to the girls who took comfort before looks?

I sighed as I looked out towards the oval where the guys ran around with a football, showing off for the group of pretty girls nearby.

I sat all alone, back against the trunk of a tree with a few school books beside me and an apple in my hand.

What I'd give to be able to fit in...

"Hey Barbie!" I heard Darien's voice call out.

I take it back, I take it back!!! I don't want to fit in!

I turned to see him walking towards me.

"What you doing here sitting by yourself?" he asked

"Reading," I answered, quickly grabbing the first book on the pile and opening it to a random page.

"Really? So what are you reading?" He obviously saw through my failed attempt of lying.

He tilted the book up so he could see the cover and chuckled, "The Anatomy of the Human Body, aye?"

I stood my ground, "Yes and It's quite interesting. I'm studying for my next class."

Oh yeah! So convincing, I actually nearly believed it myself.

"Well, when you get up to the chapter on the male body, give me a call and you can study me."

I groaned and slammed the book shut. "I think I just lost my appetite."

He laughed and offered a hand to help me up. I didn't take it.

"You know, I don't seem to be able to get away from you." I said

"And why would you want to do that anyway?" he grinned

"Well it just seems that where ever you go, so does the attention of every student at this school. And to me, Unwanted attention"

"You know most people would love to be centre of attention, embrace it while you've got it."

"I'm not most people."

"You've got that right."

I looked out towards the direction Darien had come from and saw Ann staring back at me.

"Your girlfriend is giving me the death stare."

Darien turned to see who I was referring to, "I already told you. Ann is not my girlfriend."

I smirked, "She obviously has other idea's. She told me before that... oh I think the words were 'Darien's taken. He's mine, we're pretty much an item.'"

"Well she is obviously delusional." he frowned.

I laughed, "Why? You're telling me you wouldn't even consider her? She's gorgeous. Long legs, slim, curvy body, big boobs. C'mon that's the whole package right there."

"There's always more to a girl than just looks. Ann lacks personality and she's too goddamn clingy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I never knew that Mr. Most popular guy at school would be looking for someone else rather than the perfect candidate for Miss. Most hottest girl in school."

"Care to enter your application then?" he grinned.

I shook my head, "Sorry, but you'll never see any interest from me. I better go before Ann burns a hole right through me. Catch you later."

I picked up my books and disposed of my apple before heading to the library.

I felt so out of place. At first glance outside, the library had seemed friendly and welcoming but once I had taken a step through the door I felt awkward. The silence.

"Hello, Can I help you?"

I turned around to see a lady who looked about 60.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any books you'd recommend? I rarely read and I've never been to a library before, But I'd like to start. Reading that is."

The lady chuckled. "I'm Mrs Mizuno the librarian. You must be new."

I lit up in a smile, "How did you know?"

She smiled back, "I rarely have students come in here looking for books to read, except books that they need for class."

A quick look around the library, showed that she was right. The whole place was almost deserted, except for a few students sitting at the few computers, typing.

"So you've never been to a library before?" she asked, knocking me from my thoughts.

"No. I move around a lot see, I never end up staying in one town for longer than 3 months."

"Why's that dear?"

"Mum. She hasn't got the best love life. Every time she gets her heart broken, she decides it's time to move."

"Sounds like it would make a great story. Maybe you should write about it. Start a journal. I'd love to read it."

"Maybe I will. So do you know any books I might like?"

"I don't think I want to recommend any now. Start writing and you wont have time to read a book. It's addictive. Trust me. I have had four books published and I still write."

"Four books?" I cried.

Wow, she had written more books than I had even read. And read is much easier than writing. Or so I think.

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"What are they about?"

"Just about this girl who fell in love with a boy who she thought she couldn't stand and all the troubles she faced as a teenager."

"Wow, Can I borrow one?"

She smiled, "Of course, you may." she said, pulling a book out from on of the shelves. "Here is the first one."

"Thanky-" I started to say before I was cut off by the sound of the bell. "And.. that's my cue. I better head to class."

"Okay, Nice meeting you..."

"Serena. My names Serena."

"Nice meeting you Serena. Come visit me soon, okay? I haven't had a proper talk with someone in so long. Unless you count my husband, but there are only so many things you can talk to him about." she laughed.

"Will do. Thanks for the book."

"Bye" she called as I left the library, book in hand.

* * *

**Soooo??? Did it suck? Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the latest chapter :) R&R**

**A thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and a Special Thanks to:**

memeylupht

m1ssp1ggy

Princess-Bailey16

rosebudjamie and

sabina21

for being faithful reviewers :)

**Caitee**

* * *

"Mom? Are you home?" I called, closing the door behind me. I dropped my bag at the entrance and made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. "Mum?"

Mum walked in, talking on the phone. She smiled at me, before turning all her attention to the person on other end of the call.

"Thanks you very much sir. Yes. Okay, Thankyou." She hung up and immediately smiled at me.

"Guess what, I've got a job"

Even though we had moved so many times I had lost count, Mum always found the same excitement when ever she found a new job. You'd think she'd be used to it by now but oh no like I said, My mum is just a bundle of happiness.

"That's Great mum, where?" Well at least I sounded happy for her. I do try.

She grinned, "Well you know how I've always wanted to get back into interior design?" She paused for me to nod my head. I swear she does it to make everything a lot more suspenseful.

"Well I just off the phone with the CEO of Luminous Luxury-one of the biggest Interior Design companies in the world- and he was impressed with the work I had done before I had decided to start a family and so he wants me to come and work for him. Isn't that great?"

"Wow mum that's awesome! I'm so happy for you. When do you start?"

He smile faltered for a moment, "well you see that's the only problem. He wants me to start straight away and join up with another team of designers and it's a big, important client so it's really a big deal and..."

"Mum, So far I don't see a problem with it..." I laughed

"Well you see the client lives out of state-"

"So we'd have to move." I sighed

"No, that's the thing. We don't have to move but I wont be here like normal. I'll be out of the state while you stay here by yourself...

"Mum"

"and I've already spoken to Daphne and she said that you're always welcome at hers and..."

"Mum! I think it's great, it's what you've always wanted. I'll be fine by myself for a while."

"Really?"

I grinned, "Yes mum, I'm not a child anymore."

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought." she breathed.

I laughed.

"Well now that that's over with, get ready. Daphne is taking us out to celebrate. Wear one of those nice dresses that I bought you.

"Yes mum," I sighed, trudging past her to walk down the hall.

Great.

"Oh honey, I almost forgot. How was your first day?" she called

"Good" I called back.

I grabbed the handle of my bedroom door and threw it open to find my room completely changed. It actually looked lived in. My clothes were all hanging neatly in my closet, My bed was made with what looked like a new bedspread. My makeup was spread out neatly over my dressing table with the packing tape that was once taped across the mirror to stop it from shattering in the movers truck was removed and was now reflecting a very tired and messy looking likeness of me.

I smiled, mum was trying to make an effort to call this home. Like she always did. But this time, maybe it would work.

I pulled the hair band out of my hair and brushed out the knots and kinks. I opened my wardrobe and pushed one dress after another away, trying to find something suitable to wear. Nothing too short. Or sexy. I pushed a couple cute short sundresses out of the way and found a dress that was perfect. Just right. I took the mid-thigh length black sequined dress off the hanger and laid it across my bed, looking for a pair of shoes to match. I grabbed my pair of ballet flats from last night and threw them on top of the dress. I took a towel from the hallway closet and decided to take a nice warm bath. Hey, I deserved one okay?! I turned the taps on and watched as the bath was eventually filled with soapy water. I undressed and began to sank into the water. Sighing as the hot water quickly made the warm feeling spread throughout my body, I laid back into the bath and closed my eyes. So peaceful.

Well that was until the phone started ringing. I open my eyes, listening to the tone of the phone.

"Mum, are you going to get that?" I called out

No answer.

"MUM!"

Still no answer.

I quickly hop up and wrap a towel around myself before rushing out to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Serena speaking. Oh I'm sorry you must have the wrong number. Okay, No worries. Goodbye."

I hung the phone up only for the phone to ring again. "Hello? Nope, Still wrong number. Sorry. Not he last owners moved a while ago-"

I was cut off by the sound of the door bell, which echoed through the house. Give me a break.

"Sorry I have to go. bye"

I hung the phone up and raced to the door. I yanked the door to find Darien standing there.

"Whoa!" he breathed as he took in my current state. "Do you dress like that to greet all your guests?"

I looked down and almost cried. "Oh, uh... Come in. I'll just be a minute!" sprinting into my room to grab a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

SHIT!

NOT AGAIN! I don't think I like the fact that whenever he's around I embarrass myself.

I took a deep breath before walking out to join Darien in the lounge room.

He looked at me and grinned.

"Don't say a word." I warned, trying to fight the redness that was slowly appearing on my face. "What do you want?" I asked

"Well I came over to tell you that were not going anywhere too fancy so there is no need to dress up but it's obvious you already knew that."

I lost. I felt my cheeks become warm and knew that they were now tinted red.

"Shut up!" I groaned, causing him to chuckle. "You think you're so smart!"

"I really have to know now though, did you dress up just to see me or were you expecting somebody else?"

"Ha, don't flatter yourself"

"You answering the door like that was flattering enough. Unexpected but not at all unwelcome."

"You think you're so good. But if you must know, I was having a bath when the phone rang and then the door bell rang so I had to answer both. I have no idea where my mum is..."

"She's over talking to my mum. They sent me over to tell you and then to escort you over like a gentleman."

"Gentleman my ass" I smirked

"Which reminds me, you have a very nice ass"

I rolled my eyes, "You know this sexual innuendo you have going is getting old."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure you don't. Stay here while I get changed."

Darien began to open his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he had the chance, "And no, I don't want you to watch." I said, leaving him in the lounge room as I made my way towards my bedroom to begin the task of getting ready.

* * *

"So Serena, How was your first day at school?" asked Daphne

I was sitting at a table in the alfresco area of what Daphne had described as her favourite restaurant. Haha. Fish and Chips. I was starting to like Daphne even more.

I looked across the table and smiled, "It was really good."

Just not enough to tell her how much of a bloody pain her son is.

I felt Darien's eyes staring at me but I tried not to pay attention to him, opposite me.

"So what do you plan on doing after you leave school?" Daphne tried again at joining me into a conversation. So far only the two mothers were talking, leaving Darien and I to talk to each other.

Darien tried starting conversations but I didn't take the bait. I didn't even really attempt talking to him, yes/no answers only. In fact I think I made a good show of looking quite interested in the chips I was in the middle of eating. Analysing each one. Not deliberately of course but hey what else was I supposed to do? I was still embarrassed from earlier.

"I don't really know. I don't have many hobbies. Actually to tell you the truth I've got none. So I have no idea what to do after I leave school."

"Maybe Darien could introduce you to some of the groups he's in after school." she suggested

Darien smirked, "Yeah, I could totally see you as part of the football team."

Watch it buster! I'm the owner of sarcasm and I didn't give you permission to use it.

"I can play football."

"Sure you can,"

I glared at him, "I can!"

"Want to prove it then?" he asked challenging me.

"Sure."

Darien stood up and grabbed one last chip, "C'mon then, lets go."

I got up and started to follow him when mum called out.

"What about dinner?"

"I've finished," I called back, following Darien to his car.

Did I mention that he had a very nice car? Haha obviously not.

Leather seats, great sound system and all in all a sweet ride! I mean that car is worth more than... our house. Probably more than the price of all the houses I've lived in, combined.

I caught up and watched as Darien opened the boot of the car to produce an old football.

He stood there with they ball in his hand and I just stared.

"Where shall we play then?" I asked

"C'mon there's a small park down the hill. Do you want to race?"

I grinned, "Only if I get a head start."

"Okay. Ready..."

"Set, Go!" I yelled, before racing down the hill. A couple seconds later I heard Darien take off after me. I looked back and saw he was gaining on me. I turned...

"Crap!" I yelled, I tripped over my shoes and grazed my leg against the hard, rough gravel of the road.

"What happened?" Darien asked, slowing down to a stop above me.

"I tripped," I rocked back and forth in my sitting position trying to come to terms with the pain. It stung like crazy. Nothing major but ouch!

"Are you okay?" Darien lowered to a kneeling position and began to remove the small bits of loose gravel from the graze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just stings."

"This wasn't a ploy to back out on showing me your footy skills, was it?"

"Why would I want to back out? This is the perfect opportunity to deflate some of that huge ego you have."

I laughed, "Trust me, my skills are to be embraced not hidden."

"Sure." he chuckled

I looked down at my leg and saw that Darien was still holding it, "Uh, you can let go now." I said, moving my leg away from his grip.

"You have got to be the most unromantic girl I have ever met."

"Unromantic? How the hell am I unromantic?" I cried

"Girl falls over, incredibly cute and sexy guy goes to help girl. Boy and Girl meet, fall in love and it's a happy ending.

"Incredibly cute and sexy? How come no one of that description came to help me?" I whined mockingly.

"Oh, Real funny."

"Besides it's pretty damn hard for the mood to reach romantic when the guy in front of you is the last guy you'd think of having a relationship with."

Blunt but true.

"Wow that actually hurt. Why wouldn't you even think of me?"

"You've got to be the most arrogant guy I've ever known. Besides romance is over rated."

"You've either got be frigid or you were seriously hurt by someone to think that love is over rated."

"Neither. I never let anyone get close enough TO hurt me, and I am definitely not frigid. Anyway what do you know about love?"

"Nothing, that's just it. We're all a just a bunch of kids wanting to know what love is."

"Mr sensitive aye? How come you act tough at school when realistically you're just a teddy bear?"

"How come you act as if you hate me when realistically you can't get enough of me?"

I poked my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle, "Oh real mature."

"Ha! Talk about mature."

I pushed myself up from the ground and grabbed the football, "Are you coming to get your butt kicked or what?"

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you really think, not what you think I want to hear :)

Criticism is good if it's not abusive :)

Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short chapter to tie you over until I get time to finish the next chapter :)**

**Thanks to you all. R&R**

* * *

I can't play football. Yeah right! Well at the time I said I could, I didn't know I could. Hey sometimes my mouth just gets the better of me and starts saying stuff that one day will lead me into serious trouble. Besides, he challenged me. How could I have said no?

But I sure showed him. I kicked the life out of that ball and I have to admit... I was pretty damn awesome!

I ran around in front of Darien shouting and laughing, "And the crowd goes wild!"

I kicked the ball again, watching it bounce once then land not too far from the edge of the park. I went to run and get the ball when the next thing I knew was I was in the air. Darien picked me up over his shoulder and ran the other way, away from the ball.

"Put me down!" I yelled, only to receive a throaty laugh.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was no use, "Let me go!" I yelled again.

Suddenly Darien fell to the ground, me with him.

He made no move to get up, neither did I.

We just laid there on our backs staring at the sky. Well at least I was staring at the sky. Laying in different directions with our heads next to each other (AN: Do you get what I'm saying? I'm not sure how else to explain it) I felt his eyes on me but I ignored them and continued to stare at the sky which was becoming darker with every breath I took.

Tranquillity.

I broke the silence by saying smugly, "I told you I could play."

I heard him chuckle in response, "You call that footy?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're just a sore loser."

"Sore loser? How? I let you win."

"You sooo did not!" I argued back, turning my head to glare at him. After seeing how close our faces were, I turned away again.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

I frowned, "Wow, I can't believe how much of a loser you really are. I bet you fair and square but I guess the fact that you were beaten by a girl is too much to take. I'd say take it like a man but how can you when your nothing but a child?"

"Child? I doubt it. I'm too much man for you to handle."

"Maybe you are," I smirked, "So find some other girl to play your little games with."

I pushed up from the ground and stood up. "I'm going back."

"Aww, c'mon. Don't go."

"Why the hell not? It's getting dark and I'm getting cold."

He grinned, "Then come back here and let me warm you up."

"Id rather die," I smiled sweetly.

"Ouch, feisty."

"Besides, our mums are probably wondering where we are." I pointed out.

Darien shrugged before raising his arms up to place his hand under his head like a pillow, "They've probably already gone home in your mums car. Leaving us to come home when were ready."

"Well, I'm ready so lets go go go."

"No no no."

"Please! I want to go home!"

"So you've been reduced to begging. Hmm I like it. Wonder what else I can get you to beg for," he raised his eyes suggestively.

I glared, "You know your wasting your time on me. Go find some other bimbo to annoy. I'm not going to fall for your so called charm. Go find some other girl who actually wants your attention. There's heaps to choose from, the school is full of brainless bimbos who love it when you smile at them."

"But I don't want someone else."

"As much as I'm flattered, you've got the wrong girl. You'll never have me."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, eyebrow raised

"No, it's more of a statement. Besides, We would never work out. Anyway, In about 3 months I'll probably be moving. You wont see me again."

"Moving? You just got here!"

"Means nothing. Mum always ends up moving. She's the one who is unfortunate in love, not me."

"We'll just have to change her mind then, wont we?"

"You can't stop the inevitable"

"I'll find a way"

"Why are you like this? You wont leave me alone, yet you don't give any other girl the time of day."

"You're different. You're funny and amazing."

"I bet there are other girls who are funny and amazing." I pointed out, staring at him still laying down.

"But I like you."

"But I don't like you."

"All in good time, Serena. All in good time."

"You sound like an old man." I laughed, "All in good time, Serena," I mocked

He chuckled and patted the grass beside him, "Come sit."

"No thanks, I really want to go home. If you don't take me, I'll walk."

"You don't even know where we live." he laughed.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm sure I could find some guy prowling the streets in his car who could drive me."

"You wouldn't have the guts to.""Do you really want to risk it?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

He looked up at me and sighed before getting up, "Maybe not. I better get a goodnight kiss at least."

**Hmmm, will he get that kiss? What do you guys think?**

**Could this be a friendship blossoming? Will Darien and Serena take a step forward or two steps back? hmmmm.... thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the this chapter I just want to point out it's my story so things that are not necessarily true such as Darien being able to teach Serena how to drive...... well that can happen :) just wanted to point it out :)**

We reached the car and Darien opened the door for me, before closing it and hopping in the car himself.

"So can you drive?" he asked as he pulled out of the car park.

I shook my head, ÒI don't have the time to learn. I move around a lot so between moving and staring new schools, there's no time."

"I could teach you if you want,"

I smiled, "You really want to? I've never been behind the wheel before so I might kill you."

"You're killing me now, so teaching you isn't going to make any difference"

Wow, he is so going to regret this! "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

He grinned, "No, I probably don't. But I bet it will be fun."

I laughed, "Yeah because what's not fun about getting killed from my terrible driving?"

"Hey, It'd be worth it."

"I'm so sure."

Darien was beginning to grow on me. Now, I was wasn't sure whether it was because he was the only one in this town that I knew and I was just hanging on to him for a little relief of having no friends or whether we actually were becoming friends... Despite my previous goal of avoiding him and staying invisible, I was actually becoming used to the idea of a new start here. New friends. New town. New school. A new life.

Before I knew it, Darien pulled up in his drive way and parked the car. His nice, gorgeous, luxurious car. I may be a girl but even I can appreciate a work of art such as that. All of a sudden a thought struck me. He wanted to teach me how to drive. This is his car... Oh god. Suddenly the thought of driving no longer appeal as much to me.

We got out and both lent on either side of the car's hood to talk.

"Ah, you know maybe you shouldn't teach me how to drive," I said, trying to back out of it.

"Why? You scared?" he smirked

"Ah, no. I was just admiring you're car. You're car, which hasn't even got one scratch on it. You expect me to drive?" I stammered.

"Don't worry I have complete trust in you," he smiled

Ah.... Cough. "Trust me? You trust me behind the wheel of your car?"

"Uh, yeah...??"

"You're amazing car?" I almost cried.

After no response just a look that clearly said he thought I was loosing my mind, I shook my head, "Wow you're even stupider than I thought you were."

He chuckled, "We'll start tomorrow after school"

I nodded numbly before turning to walk across the garden to my house. He stopped me.

"Where's my kiss?" he grinned.

"What kiss?" I smiled before walking through the cold air to my house.

I woke up to the insufferable sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, my bed always seemed to become so much more comfortable the very moment I had to get up. Talk about life being unfair.

I stretched and stretched and stretched some more. I always make the most random noises when I stretch. Not that you needed to know that.

I pulled on my slippers and made my way to the kitchen where the glorious smell of fresh coffee brewing filled the air. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured a large drink for myself. Darien was right, I'm so not a morning person. I picked up my mug and stumbled into my mum's room to go wake her up. She had already left. Oh well. Now was a great time to raid her closet for something to wear. Despite my mums 'hotness' (as some may call it) her range in clothing was quite small. Don't get me wrong, she has HEAPS of clothes but they all fall into two categories. Boring, dull and casual or Fun, pretty and dressy. Mum almost always wore items from the second category leaving the other to fade and collect dust. Unless of course I wore them, which is what I normally did. I dug out a good pair of tight skinny leg jeans and a black memento t-shirt from my favourite Broadway musical "CATS".

I threw them on, along with my favourite pair of white tennis shoes. After brushing my hair I pulled it up into yet another simple ponytail, using the hair band to tie it.

I looked at the time and realised that I was early. Time to watch so cartoons. I turned the television on just as 'Spongebob Squarepants' was beginning.

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. Darien.

"Ready for school?" He asked, "Thought you might want a ride"

"Yeah, thanks. That would be great. Just give me a tick." I rushed back into the lounge room and disappointedly turned the TV off.

I grabbed my bag by the door and headed out for yet another day if torture.

The ride seemed shorter when we actually talked and got along with each other. We pulled up at school and Darien parked the car. Just like yesterday a mob of girls were slowly making their way towards us. Well, towards Darien.

"You're fan clubs coming," I smirked, as we got out of the car.

"Jealous?"

I moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Never,"

I stepped back to see Ann leading the mob towards us. She seemed none to happy with the fact that Darien had given me a ride.

"You know you're going to have to stop giving me rides or someone is going to think something's going on... Like Ann." I pointed out. Darien took a look at Ann to see her glare was directed at me.

He put his arm around me, holding my waist. "Let them think" he said quietly to me as the group became closer.

I tried to wiggle out but like I found out last night at the park, It's almost impossible.

"Hey Darien," Ann smiled, a smile which quickly disappeared when she turned towards me. "Serena"

I smiled, "Hi Ann," but she had already moved her attention back to Darien.

"So Darien, doing anything after school?" she asked, "I thought we could check out the mall and then grab some dinner,"

Darien's arm tightened , pulling me in closer. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Ann.

"Sorry Ann, I'm busy."

Ann looked disappointed but didn't give up there, "What you doing?"

Darien smiled down at me before turning his eyes back to Ann, "I'm teaching Serena how to drive."

Well if I thought she was giving me the death stare before, I was wrong. Ann frowned at me with a look that was so full of hatred, it actually scared me. And I'm not that easy to scare... Well I am a little bit but hey, who isn't? Everyone's scared of something. My fears.... Thunder and Lightening. It terrifies me. But anyway... Her look was damn scary.

"Why can't you go and learn by a proper driving teacher?" she asked me.

"Because I offered." said Darien.

"We don't have to do it tonight. We can 'reschedule' if you want. I don't mind." I suggested

"That's a great idea, Serena." Ann sneered

"No, I already told you I'd teach you how to drive tonight. I'm sorry Ann. Maybe some other time?"

I was given the impression that he didn't really mean that last bit. He said it to be kind but it was his intention to avoid it happening at all.

"Sure Darien, No worries. C'mon girls let go."

I watched as the group retreated and I looked up at Darien and frowned.

"Great, now she hates me." I pouted

Darien chuckled, "She was going to hate you anyway."

"Why? I'm not that bad am I? I'm not horribly unattractive, I'm not stupid, I get alright marks and I'm not mean. Why would she hate me?"

"Besides the fact that you are now friends with me, everything you just listed is the reason why. You're smart, caring and beautiful. She sees you as competition, I guess"

"Competition for what?" I asked

"Me," he grinned, "And I guess in a way her limelight"

"You? Ha. I might as well go and tell her that she can have you and I'll start planning the wedding as soon as possible."

His grin faltered, "Gee Thanks."

"You're welcome. And where her 'limelight' is concerned, does she not realize that I'm a quiet, invisible girl?"

"Being friends with me means that you are no longer invisible."

I sighed, "Great, its only second day and my life's aim is now completely squashed because of some arrogant and conceited jerk."

"Hey!" he yelped, pretending to be hurt.

"Aww, Is Teddy Bear Darien hurt? Nawww, I'm sorry. Now let go of me so I can get to class."

"Not after you just insulted me. Why? Don't you like being in my arms?" he asked, tightening his grip once more.

"C'mon, just let me go. I've got to go to my locker." I whined

"I still haven't got my kiss."

"Ask Ann for one, I bet she would without a doubt comply" I grinned

"Ever heard of the kiss of death?" He asked, shivering as he spoke.

I laughed, "You'd both get what you want, she'd get you and you'd get a kiss."

"Sorry, Did I not mention that I want YOU to kiss me."

"Do you not remember what I said last night? Never gonna happen." I smiled sweetly.

"Here's the deal, I'll teach you to drive IF you kiss me."

"You don't have to teach me how to drive, besides I bet Ann would just loooove me if I told her that you were now suddenly available today after school. For the fun of it I'll make it sound like you WANT to spend time with her."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, but I would" I replied, mentally laughing at his scared expression.

"You know, I don't know why I like you."

I grinned, "Neither. Now come on. We're going to be late to class."

**Short Chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Serena Tsukino?"

"Present," I called out over the loud racket of chairs and gossip. Miss Haruna looked up and smiled at me before moving onto the next student's name.

I turned towards Darien, the only person I knew in the whole school, sitting next to me. Only person I know, besides Ann.

"I think she has a soft spot for you," Darien chuckled before calling out "Present"

I raised my eyebrow, "Who?"

"Miss Haruna"

"Oh, She's just nice to me because I'm new."

"What do you have next period?"

I scanned my timetable and groaned, "English and then Politics and Law with you."

"Aww c'mon, I can't be that bad,"

"huh?"

"You don't look too happy about having Law with me. I mean, I know that you hate me... but jeez!"

"I don't hate you!" I said defensively. "I groaned because I have English, another subject with no one I know."

Darien smirked, "Well maybe if you made an effort to make friends, you'd know people."

I glared at him, "Maybe if you didn't turn people against me, I'd have friends" I shot back.

"Ann doesn't count. You wouldn't want to be friends with her anyway."

"Why not?" I asked

He raised his eyebrow, "You're seriously asking me that? I thought it would have been obvious. She's a bitch. Not someone you'd want to hang out with."

I laughed, "You seem to be doing okay."

He smirked at me, "You know you're really going to have to stop being jealous."

"Jealous my ass. So you're telling me who I should and shouldn't be friends with aye?" I asked

"Would you listen if I did?"

I smirked, "Try me."

"First of all, stay away from Ann and her self proclaimed followers. Basically the one ones worth knowing are in my crowd."

"And what about Darien Shields?" I asked, sarcasm lacing my words.

Darien grinned, " Well Darien's a great guy. A real catch might I add."

Ha. Yeah Right.

I laughed, "Really? So you think I should become friends with him?"

"Absolutely," Darien said, moving closer. "Good friends, VERY good friends. More than good friends, actually" he winked at me.

I moved closer to him as if I was about to kiss him and then whispered, "You know If you stopped this pointless and pathetic flirting, some brainless girl might actually find you 'dateable'" I said, grabbing my stuff and walking out the door with Darien not far behind.

"Is that a promise?"

"I never said 'I' would"

"But you never said 'you' wouldn't" he grinned, parting ways with me as we neared my locker.

"God, he's infuriating." I said to myself.

English. I guess I'm not bad at it. I mean I can speak English... that's a start. I've never been at a school long enough to receive a report card, so I wouldn't know whether it was a good subject of mine or not. I reached the classroom and walked in with a bunch of other students to find a seat. I found a seat at the back. Invisible works for me. However apparently not so much for my teacher.

"Oh, Miss Tsukino! I didn't see you back there. Would you like to take a set closer to the front?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine thankyou." I replied politely. Secretly hoping to die right here in my seat. Great. The whole class just turned around to look at me. I feel like a science experiment or an animal at a zoo. I hate being the centre of attention. God, how would they feel if everyone did that to them? Actually, they would probably love the attention.

"Serena, I'm Mrs Callidine. Welcome to our English class. We've already begun reading MacBeth so you've got a bit of catching up to do. We're up to chapter 4, so there wont be much to catch up on." she smiled.

"Okay," I smiled weakly back.

Mrs Callidine began speaking again, this time addressing the whole class. Just like robots, every head turned to focus back on the teacher, once more. Every head but one.

"Don't worry, she likes to embarrass people. You're not the first."

I looked over to find a guy smiling at me.

"Hey, I'm Diamond" he grinned, "But people call me 'D' for short."

"Oh, well I'm Serena."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I sorta figured that one out."I mentally groaned. Right stupid, of course he knows my name. The whole class does, thanks to Mrs Callidine.

"So you're new huh?"

I nodded.

"Well if you need someone to show you around, just ask."

I smiled, Thanks,"

"No problemo," he said, earning him a warning stare from the teacher.

"Diamond, please pay attention."

"Yes, Ma'am"

The rest of the lesson was frustratingly boring, making the time go buy agonizingly slow.

I sighed with relief once the lesson had finally finished. I grabbed my books in my hand and began to walk to the front of the class.

"So, I'll see you around, right?" Diamond asked

"Sure" I smiled, before watching him rush out of the door ahead of me.

Maybe making friends won't be as hard as I thought it would be.

I walked out to find Darien waiting for me.

"What's the smile for?" he asked,

"I think I have just made another friend."

"Oh, I thought maybe you were happy to see me. Obviously not."

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot when I'm around him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you. We have Law together, remember?"

"Oh good! I have no idea how to get to there" I sighed with relief

Darien chuckled, "Do I hear a 'I'd be lost with out you' down in there somewhere?"

I groaned, "Lets just get to class."

After a quick introduction to the new topic, we paired off into groups of two to start the new assessment. Lucky me, Only my second day of school and I already had a major assignment to complete.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked

"Not sure, How do you want to do this?"

Oh, I forgot to mention that as soon as the words 'choose a partner' had passed the teachers lips, Darien grabbed hold of my arm protectively. Yeah, right like anyone else would want to partner up with the new girl anyway.,

"Well what argument do you want to base the assignment on?"

"How about whether Serena should kiss Darien? I'm all for it."

"How about no."

"Tell me about you're new friend,"

I grinned, "Well he's-"

"He's a guy?" Darien interrupted with a frown

"Yes, and his name is Diamond and he's-"

"A player," Darien cut in again.

"AND he's in my English class and-"

"he just wants to get into your pants"

"AND are you going to keep interrupting at me?"

he shrugged as I continued, "And he's pretty cool," I finished.

Darien looked at me seriously, "Diamond is one of those people you should stay away from." he said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because he's bad news"

"Well he sounded alright to me. He offered to show me around and he even started talking to me first."

"I don't doubt that at all" Darien spat.

"Wow sounds like you actually hate the guy" I breathed.

He looked at me. Stared at me actually. Stared at me for a long moment before saying, "Don't get mixed up with him." and looked back down at his work.

He wasn't asking, It was more of a demand. He demanded that I stay away from Diamond.

Who was he to tell me what to do? He had no right!

"I'll do what I want, Thank you very much!"

His head snapped up to glare at me, with eyes of stone. "I'm not kidding Serena, Stay away. He's trouble... of the worst kind."

"You can't tell me what to do" I whispered defensively

"Yes I can"

"Try me." I glowered dangerously. Discussion Closed.

Finally it was lunch and once again, I had made myself comfortable under the shade of the tree. The only companion I had was the book i had borrow from the library. 'Pride and Hidden Feelings'... Should be good. Well it would be good, if I could concentrate on reading. How dare he even think he has the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. I know it's petty and I should be so over it by now, but honestly I can believe it. Only there was... The was something... Something about the way he was so determined to keep me away from Diamond. Like he was protecting me from something horrible. What? I don't know. It made me curious. I mean, Diamond didn't seem like much of a danger. He didn't seem bad full stop.

I shook my head of those thoughts, trying my hardest to concentrate on the novel. I sighed, with no success and looked across the grounds to see Darien and his mates. Darien raised his head and Cerulean met Sapphire. Blue met Blue. Eyes met eyes. He stared at me and I automatically began to try and concentrate harder on reading again, as he started on over to me.

"What are you reading?" he asked

"A book."

"What's it about?"

"A girl" I shrugged indifferently.

"You know, you're not making this any easier for me." he sighed

"That's the plan," I spoke, not even lifting my eyes to meet his.

"I'm trying to say 'sorry' here!" he cried

"Then say it."

I knew I was frustrating him. Heck, I'd be frustrated by myself! But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of my full attention.

"I'm sorry!"

I didn't react, still trying to read. Still no success.

"I'm sorry that i was so short with you but I don't apologise for what I said. He's bad news, Serena. Nothing but trouble."

"He seemed fine to me." I shrugged again, raising my head to look at him.

I watched as Darien's eyes once again turned ice cold.

I smirked, "Jealous?"

He growled. Perfect.

"I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"The hell you can!"

I smiled, "I guess since we can't stop bickering, the driving lessons are off then."

"What!? No way"

"Look, if you want to boss someone around, go find Ann. I bet she'd do ANYTHING you want"

"Ha. Talk about being Jealous!"

I coughed, "Jealous? What on earth is there to be jealous about?"

"You tell me."

Aargh! So annoying! I wish I could swipe that cocky grin right off of his face!

I grabbed my book and stood up to walk away but Darien grabbed my arm and spun me to look at him. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let go," I whispered dangerously.

"Stop playing. I mean what I said. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you" he leaned closer to whisper, "I mean it."

I arched my back slightly so I was pushing myself away from him, but his solid hold meant no escape.

"What do you really have against him?" I asked, frowning slightly. "And don't give me any of the crap like 'he's bed news'"

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't," I said sarcastically.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, his other arm still wrapped around my waist. Eek.

"2 years ago, I met this girl and we became really good friends but she wanted more and I couldn't give her that so she found Diamond. He was fine at first. He was good to her, treated her right and respected her. But after about 6 months he started to get aggressive and controlling. I told her to lose him but she wouldn't. She said that he was just going through a hard time at the moment but after a while she started to open her pretty brown eyes and see him for who he was. He used to hit her and beat her, sometimes even whip her. Well eventually she broke up with him. A month after the break up, Diamond raped her. She ended up trusting no one but me. She knew it was Diamond and I had already guessed it was. She ended up pregnant and he denied everything, even trying to pin it all on me. She miscarriaged because of all the stress and lost it. She started to lose it. She began yelling and screaming whenever some one touched her because it brought back memories of the rape. Her parents thought she was going crazy and sent her to a rehabilitation clinic for the mentally unstable."

"And Diamond just went free?!" I cried

Darien nodded, "There was nothing to hold him on. He claimed they had had sex without protection plenty of times."

I looked at him. This is what he was protecting me from? He thought I would follow the same fate if I became friends with Diamond.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for a hug. "I'm sorry."

I pulled back and looked over at Darien's group of friends, who were all looking our way. Ann included.

"Just be careful, okay?" he asked

I nodded, barely registering a word he said.

"Everyone's looking at us," I said, still watching them.

Darien's hold around my waist tightened, "Let them look."

I felt his eyes glued to mine.

"Let go, Ann looks like she wants to kill me." I said, trying to pry Darien's arm out from around me. It wouldn't budge. Instead, he wrapped his other arm around me also, pulling me closer.

"Darien! Let me go before Ann finds some way to torture me." I hissed

He chuckled, "She can get over it. Besides you owe me a kiss."

"I do not!" I exclaimed

"Yes you do. You promised,"

I glared at him, "I did nothing of the sort."

Darien laughed, "Yes you did. Now pay up."

"No! Who'd want to kiss you anyway?" As soon as I had said those last words, I regretted. I menatlly slapped my forehead. DUH! EVERY GIRL (besides me) IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL WANTS TO SNOG HIM.

He just smirked.

"C'mon..."

"NO!" I cried, "Especially not when everyone is watching."

"So you intend to kiss me when we don't have an audience?"

"What?! No, I didn't say that at all. No go before Ann kills me."

"Come hang out with us." he suggested

I shook my head.

"Please?" he begged.

I shook my head again, smiling.

Suddenly he picked me up and carried me kicking and screaming over to the group. His group.

He placed me down, my face painted red from embarrassment.

"Guys, you all remember Serena right?"

* * *

**Just reloaded this chapter to get rid of the underline that was under half of the story :(**

**Well hope you like and read and review**

**xxxxx**

**Caiteexx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Small Chapter just to tie you over until the driving lesson :)**

**Caitee**

I smiled awkwardly. I'm not exactly a people person, if you know what I mean.

The blonde of the group smiled brightly back at me. "Hey Serena, How are you?"

Before I could answer, Ann snorted in disgust. Mumbling something under her breath that sounded something like ' letting anyone in the group' before excusing herself with a snide smile.

We all watched her leave as she stormed off to her group of cronies, with as much grace as a hippo. That last thought made me smile. Not that I could talk. I had to be the least graceful person ever.

"Thank god she's gone," the blonde cried out loudly. "God Darien, why do you even TOLERATE her?"

Darien grinned, "Just to spite you, Mina"

She rolled her eyes dramatically (seems I'm not the only one to do that when I'm around Darien) and turned to me, "Thank you for getting rid of her!"

"Since the 'ICE QUEEN' ruined the last introductions, I shall do the honour." Said another girl, "I'm Raye and obviously this is Mina here. Then this is Andrew, Amy, Lita, Greg, Ken and Chadd."

I smiled, "Hey"

"Your second day here and you're already on Ann's hate list," Lita grinned, "Don't worry though. So are we. She only thinks she can hang out with us because of Darien."

"Aren't you lucky, Darien!" Andrew sniggered. "I don't see why you don't just tell her to lay off."

Darien, who was standing slightly behind me, began running his hand lightly up and down my back, the others oblivious to what he was doing. "Nah, too mean" he said.

I took a small step forward and to the side so he was unable to continue rubbing my back.

"Besides," he continued, "I've no reason to say anything to her now. Not with Serena around. The moment she see's Serena, she runs a hundred mile the other way." He laughed.

I felt my smile falter. I was just a ploy to get Ann of his back. So much for being friends. "I have to go, See ya."

I left before he had the chance to do anything. I left the group and headed over to my locker. The whole time I felt Darien's eyes on my back, until I slipped out of sight.

I reached my locker and stared into it. What was I going to do? I knew I was supposed to do something… I blanked out.

I pulled my timetable out-

"Hey"

I closed my locker to see Diamond leaning on the locker next to mine. Just like Darien did.

"Oh hi Diamond"

Talk about awkward.

"What class do you have next?"

"Oh, uh maths I think."

"Shame. I have tech graphics. Anyway, I was wondering what you're doing after school?" he asked

"Um, I'm sort of busy." I'm just lucky I actually do have something on.

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I'm learning how to drive and then I'm hanging out with my mum before she leaves."

"Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully

"Maybe" I smiled. Darien would kill me if I said yes.

He grinned, "Well I better go. See you around Serena"

I watched him go, only to be approached by Darien.

"Serena"

"Darien," I replied, reading my timetable. "Next class…" I scanned the paper until my fingers reached the right spot. "Maths, oh good I was right."

"Talking to Diamond?"

I opened my locker again and pulled out my books. "No actually he was talking to me."

"What did he want?"

"Does it matter?" I asked

"Depends"

I slammed my locker shut by accident. I didn't mean to slam it.

I smiled. "Cya."


	10. Chapter 10

**Pride and Hidden Feelings**

**Alternate Reality**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, It's ME :) I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry :) I've had some trouble with this chapter... When I write, I sometimes write chapters or parts that I think are REALLY lame or way way way too cheesy. I was considering whether I should add another class scene in before the driving lesson but then I just didn't have the... inspiration? to do it... So without further ado here is the next chapter... It's quite short but I promise I'll write a MASSIVE one next time :)**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE to all my readers :)**

"Break. Break BREAK!"

The car jolted, "I was breaking!" I yelled back.

"Pull over."

I did as I was instructed and pull over to the side of the road and parked the car.

"What's up?" asked Darien

I shrugged my shoulders, "I told you I can't drive"

Darien shook his head slightly, "That's not what I meant, What's wrong? Something is obviously bothering you."

I held back a laugh. I wonder how he came to that conclusion... Was it from the stop sign that I almost run down, The cute little dog that I nearly ran over or was it just the fact that since I hopped into the car, I hadn't said one word to him?

"I'm fine"

Wow, He must hate me right now... I even hated myself for acting like this. Normally I wouldn't act like... WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I NEVER act like this. I've never had a reason to. No friends = No problems. I guess it just hurts to think my first friend is using me to get some girl off his back.

"You don't seem like it."

"Sorry," I mumbled

He raised his eyebrow, "Why are you apologising? I just want to know what's bugging you."

"Nothing, I'm fine"

Darien stared at me hard, "You're lying"

"You think you know me, Darien? You think you know me well enough to know when I'm lying? You think you know me at all?" I shot

Hell, not even my own mother knows me. Not properly. And I doubt that the man out there somewhere who I've labelled as 'my father', would even WANT to get to know me. When I was little, I always thought that he would come home. A fairytale I quickly lost hope in. When I turned 8, I stopped believing in everything. Friends, Family, Myself. Now here I am today. A walking nightmare, who doesn't fit in. Who doesn't even try.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, okay?" Darien said soothingly.

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay. If you ever want to talk-"'

"Talk?" I laughed, "I'm not very good with the whole spill your heart out, feelings thing."

"Try."

"I can't, besides I'm fine."

"Fine My Ass! Now just try. Let's start with what's bugging you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

Darien raised his eyebrow in a disbelieving manner, "Serena"

I took a deep breath and groaned, "Darien!"

He laughed, "C'mon just tell me what's bugging you!"

"NOTHINGS BOTHERING ME!" I yelled

"Why won't you tell me?" he pressed

"Because you're using me!" I cried

Darien's face fell into a frown, "Using you?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"No, tell me. How am I using you?"

I sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter."

"Well, obviously it does, otherwise it wouldn't be bothering you. I want to know."

"I'm not telling you" I said simply, "I said don't worry about it"

"You're so stubborn! If I'm making you feel used, then tell me! I want to fix it."

"Don't use me to get 'Princess Ann' off your back. If you want her off your back, get the balls to do it yourself."

"Oh, is this about what I said before?" he asked, suddenly realizing what was going on.

I looked at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"I didn't mean it. I was joking."

I kept looking at him.

"Honestly! Gosh Serena, why does everything have to be a fight with you? You can get so bitchy sometimes"

"So I'm a bitch who-"

He cut me off, "No. You're not a bitch. I didn't say that, I said that you can get bitchy sometimes. I just mean that you never let things go."

"Well I'm Sorry-"

"And stop saying sorry. You don't need to apologise."

I smiled, "Okay, fine. Can we get back to driving please?"

"You call that driving? Must I remind you that you nearly killed a dog?"

"Eh," I said with a wave of my hand, "That was before."

Darien chuckled and buckled his seatbelt up again.

After about an hour worth of me behind the wheel, Darien took over and drove home. He pulled into to the driveway and parked the car, neither of us making a move to get out.

"Thanks for teaching me how to drive," I turned around in my seat to look at him.

"No problems. I gotta admit though, you are a scary driver!" he laughed

I pouted, "I am not."

"Cute," he smiled, causing me to drop the pout. I never pouted. I always thought that pouting was childish, for kids who don't get their own way. I guess Darien brings out my childish side…

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you never told me before, what Diamond wanted…"

"I did answer you, but it wasn't the answer you wanted to hear. I asked if it mattered. It doesn't so just forget about it. I have."

"If it doesn't matter, then you can tell me."

"Uh fine, you know what? I don't care. If you must know, he wanted to know what I was doing after school."

Darien raised his eyebrow, "And you said?"

"I said that I was learning to drive and before you ask he then asked if I was free tomorrow and I said 'maybe'"

"Well you can't hang out with him tomorrow because you're busy with me again. Sorry." Darien smirked

"And here I am, about to say the same thing I have said a million times today. "You don't own me; you can't tell me what to do."

Darien looked at me blankly, "You're actually considering it?"

I laughed, "Of Course not, but that doesn't mean I have to spend time with you."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "Who else do you have?"

"Who said anything about spending it with anyone? A quite night at home sounds good to me."

**Hoped you liked it... Review :)**

**Love Caiteexx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pride and Hidden Feelings**

**Yes I know, I have actually updated in a short time period... Aren't you proud?**

**Well R&R**

**Continued on from last chapter:**

I reached for the car handle and hopped out of the car, Darien doing the same.

"How about we have a party at my house?" he asked

I raised an eyebrow. On a school night?

"It's a school night Darien." I reminded him

"Friday can hardly be classed as a school night, besides it won't be a party just a little get together with the gang."

"Okay fine, see you tomorrow. Night." I said, turning around to head down my driveway.

"Uh, uh uh… Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked tauntingly.

"No…"

I looked up to see Darien pointing to his cheek. Ah, he wants a kiss. Haha.

"Maybe some other night."

"How about now?" he pressed

"Eh…" I said, acting like I was seriously considering it. "Nah, Sorry. Not too keen on tonight"

"Oh, c'mon! You've left me hanging out for a kiss for a whole week!" he whined

I raised my eyebrow, "I've only known you for a week! If you want a kiss, go give Ann a call"

I laughed as I watched Darien's face fall from disappointment into horror.

"Goodnight!" I called, waving a hand over my head as I walked down my driveway.

Small get together my ass! By the time I reached 2nd period, the school was buzzing with the news of a party at Darien's house. Everyone knew and what surprised me more was that everyone was going. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised, considering that Darien was the most popular guy at Raldon High. Of course everyone wanted to go. Daphne is going to love this!

I was on break, sitting in the sun next to the tree which I had unofficially declared as my hangout when Ann walked up and stood in front of me, blocking me from the sun. It suddenly became chillier and I wasn't sure whether it was because of the lack of sun or the person blocking the sun. Both were plausible reasons!

"Hi Serena."

I don't know if it was just me or whether, whenever she opened her mouth her words were always dripping in snideness. If that was even a word (AN. It's not). Except for when she was talking to Darien.

"Hello Ann, What can I do for ya?" I asked

"I was just wondering whether you are going to the party tonight"

"Yeh, I am"

"What are you planning on wearing?"

For some reason I think she had a hidden agenda. I don't know what gave me that impression… Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't eyeing me down and that she was actually making an effort to be nice to me. An effort that I could tell was slowly killing her.

"I'm not sure, why?" I asked

"Well besides the fact that we wouldn't want to turn up in the same outfit, I was going to give you some tips on how you can impress Darien."

Okay, NOW I was getting REALLY suspicious! "Thanks Ann but I highly doubt that you and I have the same taste in fashion. Besides I wouldn't want to dress up to impress Darien anyway. You like Darien not me..."

"Well suit yourself! It's not like I would have had much to work with anyway, I mean you're pretty but you're not that pretty."

I shrugged, "Ann, insult me all you want but just face the fact. Darien wants me not you, so I can't be that unattractive and besides, I hate the word pretty."

Ann glared at me before storming off in a huff. I smiled to myself before I remembered that I had just given her a whole new reason for her to hate me. Oh well.

I hate Fridays, I thought to myself. It's my first Friday at Raldon High and I hate it. I had Drama 4th period and English 5th. Those two classes where on opposite sides of the school. Yippee for me.

I groaned as I headed towards another mob of students who I skillfully pushed through to reach my English class. I sighed and collapsed into my assigned seat when I finally reached the class room. I watched Diamond walk through the door. I was about to turn my head and try to ignore him when our eyes met. Great! He grinned at me and headed over to his seat next to mine.

"Hey!"

I smiled slightly, "Hi," I said before turning away.

"What did you just have?" he asked.

He obviously didn't get the gentle hint that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Drama"

"Oh yeah? Cool!"

I nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"You doing anything tonight?"

Did he not know about the party or did he just expect me not to go?

"Going to a party."

"Oh, You going to that?"

"Yeh" was all I could say before the teacher arrived and made us start taking notes.

The bell rang, signaling the end of period and I quickly finished scribbling down the last couple words of my sentence, before packing up and leaving. Diamond grabbed my hand and stopped me before I was swallowed up by the crowded halls.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He left before I could answer, which was greatly appreciated.

I watched as he walked down the corridor the opposite was to where I was going. I shook my head.

I reached my locker and unlocked the padlock. I tried to open the door but it was jarred. Grrr! After a few more fruitless attempts, I slammed my hand against the locker. I turned around to find some help to find Darien chuckling at me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started to try to open the sucker up." He slammed his fist against the locker and it popped open.

"How'd you do that?" I cried

"Easy, you slam against the part of the door that is jarred, not the middle. It gets stuck sometimes."

I frowned.

"Look, don't question it," he said, taking my books out of my arms and placing them on top of the other neatly stacked books, "Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked

"Lunch! C'mon, I'm hungry"

I raised my eyebrow, "Then why did you come and wait for me? If you are that hungry, you should have just gone to get something to eat."

Darien shook his head, "I'm trying to earn brownie points where you are concerned."

I laughed, "Well you ain't getting anywhere"

"I'm working at it, I'm working at it." He smiled, "Anything interesting happen so far?"

"Ann attack, walk from Drama to English = tiring and Diamond convo" I shrugged

"Ann attack? Diamond? Elaborate…"

I grinned, "Ann still is majorly in love with you"

"Eh!" he shivered, "I said elaborate not give me the creeps! I think you get too much satisfaction out of Ann's obsession"  
I laughed, "Maybe"

**Well thats all i've got at the moment hope you liked :)**

**Open for suggestions :P**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

"Eh!" he shivered, "I said elaborate not give me the creeps! I think you get too much satisfaction out of Ann's obsession"  
I laughed, "Maybe"

**Continued:**

"What did you talk to Diamond about?

"I just had English with him he really isn't good at taking hints that I don't want to talk to him. He wanted to know what I was doing tonight. I told him I was going to a party."

Darien grinned, "So you are coming?"

"Yeh"

"Good, I'm glad you'll be there"

I laughed, "Ann will be glad that you're there"

I watched as his smile dropped and I swear I saw him shiver. Haha. Maybe he's right. Maybe I do get too much satisfaction out of Ann's obsession.

The party started at 7.00 and it was already 7.15. I was sitting at my desk in a towel, finishing the last of my homework before the party. I sighed and completed the last question in my textbook before getting up to get ready. I rummaged through my closet to find a short dress I could wear. Perfect, I found it. I can't believe my mum actually bought me that! It was a short black dress that barely covered my butt. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to wear it. Me! I threw it on and nearly fainted. I was showing ALOOOOT of leg! After a few seconds to calm down (I'd NEVER worn ANYTHING this revealing!), I raided my jewelry box and put on a pair of hoop earrings and a small necklace to complete my outfit. Now for the hair. I grabbed a hair band and threw my hair up into a loose bun, letting unfastened strands fall down around my face. I grabbed my purse and headed out, locking the door behind me. I walked up Darien's driveway and found him sitting there on the steps.

"Hey" I shouted

He looked up to see me walking towards him and he smiled, "You're late."

"And you're missing out on your party!"

Darien shrugged, "It's not much of a party, there's no room to move. Besides, Ann won't give me a break"

I laughed, "So you're out here hiding from her?"

"That, and waiting for you"

"Well I'm here now so let's go join the party"

He opened the door and wow he was not kidding. It was packed! What, did the whole school come? Darien grabbed my hand and dragged me through the pulsing crowd, over to get a drink. The music was pounding loudly through the speakers that conversation was useless.

Darien got my attention when he tapped me on the shoulder and asked me what I'd like to drink. Well actually, he mouthed since I couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"Anything" I mouthed back.

He grabbed two beers and led me through the mob crowding the drinks, to the kitchen which was pretty much deserted, except for a few couples who were making out. Wow! Awkward much?

Darien handed me a beer and I smiled gratefully. Beer? Well there's a first for everything, right?

I took a sip and swallowed, even though the taste was disgusting. I must have made a sour face because Darien chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he grinned before taking a sip himself.

I watched as he skillfully swallowed one mouthful and was about to take another.

"How can you drink this? " I asked, trying to rid my mouth of the taste.

He laughed as he watched me, "You get used to it after a while"

I tried taking another sip. He was right. Although it was just as disgusting as the first, it did taste a little nicer.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to check on things out there okay?"

I nodded and watch him leave before turning to find the toilet. Once out of the kitchen, I was greeted again with crowds pulsing to the loud music as I tried to move through them. I felt someone take my hand and pull me through to the other side and I was thankful. There was no way I was getting through here by myself. I was finally pulled out of the mass of people and I could finally breathe. Until I realized who it was.

**okay so before you yell at me :) I just want to say that I have a VERY good excuse as to why i havent updated!**

**So I've had exams and my computers been gay and i've been having mental breakdowns and YEH! But as soon as I had the will and the time, I updated okay :)**

**I'll update asap :)**

**REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys :) So I've had this chapter ready for a while now but I haven't been able to add it, so here it is. I did go through a bit of writers block so it's not as long as I wanted it to be. Next time I promise it will be a longer chapter :)**

**Read and Review :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

I was in shock. I let myself be dragged through the crowds and over to the stairs. He began to climb the stairs with me in tow when I came to.

"Diamond? What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling back from his grip.

"I came to see you."  
You know those times when you scrunch your face up when you're confused? Well now was one of those times. Didn't this guy get a hint?

"Uh…Well you've seen me. Now can I get back to the party?" I took a step back down the stairs.

"What's wrong Serena? I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I came here just to see you and you'd rather go party with the rest of the school?" He asked, taking a step towards me. "Wouldn't you rather come upstairs with me, where we can have our own little party?"

'Our own little party?' I needed help. This guy was obviously mental! What could I do? I was lost. I didn't answer and I guess Diamond took that as a green light (It wasn't). He started to pull me up the stairs with him. He picked the room which was obviously Darien's, a huge 'Metallica' poster marking the door. He opened the door, only to shut it once I was inside. Trapped.

I breathed in quickly as I felt Diamonds hot breath on my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his head into my shoulder and began trailing wet kisses up my neck. I cannot stress the work WET enough. I pushed myself out of his hold and caught my breath.

Diamond must have taken my breathlessness for lust and backed me against a wall, all a while ravishing my body with his hands. He grabbed one of my wrists and held it against the wall above my head in a dominating hold. He smashed his lips to my face, only catching the corner of my lips as I turned my head to the side. I felt his other hand slide up my thigh, making its way up to my underwear. I quickly grabbed it and pushed myself away from the wall. I looked at him and saw that he was confused as to why I'd stopped (Like I had even started!). I looked around, desperately looking for an excuse. I found one. I remembered the door that connected Darien's room to Daphne's room through the bathroom. I threw a fake apologizing smile his way, "I'm sorry, I really need to use the bathroom. Just hang on a minute, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be right here, willing… and ready" he winked with a grin, before laying down on Darien's bed.

I struggled to smile but I did in the end. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me (making sure to lock it in the process). I picked up the toilets lid and tried to make as much noise as possible, slamming it open. I rushed through the other door into Daphne's room, hoping Diamond wasn't smart enough to figure out what was happening.

I ran down stairs and pushed like crazy to get through the crowds. I made it to the kitchen and found Darien entertaining some guy who was bordering the line of sober and drunk. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away

"There you are, where'd you go?" he smiled

"Diamonds here" I hissed and watched as his carefree attitude turned to fury. He took hold of my shoulders and looked me deeply in the eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No I'm fine"

"Did he touch you?"

I winced, "Ah… Sorta," I said cautiously, biting my lip. "He's in your room; he thinks I'm in the bathroom. I think he's getting off by the idea of having me on your bed."

He nodded with a stone angry face and disappeared into the crowd, me not far behind him.

Darien stormed into his room to find Diamond on his bed, "Get out"

Diamond looked at me and grinned, "Did ya bring Darien to watch, Doll face?"

I instantly felt dirty. Darien took a step in front of me. Protecting me from Diamond's lust filled eyes.

"Get out Diamond" Darien repeated, resisting the urge to beat him to a pulp.

Diamond sneered, "I will once I get what I want"

I felt Darien go tense in front of me and I grabbed one of his clenched fists by his side and tried to calm him down.

"Get out before I call the cops"

Diamond got up from the bed and walked towards us. Darien's eyes narrowed.

"Darien" he smirked, taking a step past him to face me. One of his hands reached up to caress my face.

I felt Darien's anger rise to breaking point, his fist now clenched so hard I was scared that it might break. I shot Darien a warning look, urging him not to do anything. Diamond chuckled when I pulled away.

"I'll see myself out, shall I?" he grinned, "See ya at school, Serena."

I watched as he disappeared down the stairs and I automatically relaxed. I sighed a breath of relief that he was gone.

I felt Darien take my face into his hands, gently caressing my cheeks with his thumbs, "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again and smiled softly, "I'm okay. He's gone now."

"Positive?"

"Darien!"

"I'm just trying to see if you're okay!"

"I already said I was fine"

"I was just double checking, okay? Excuse me that I actually care about you. Jeez. Why are girls soo…"

I smirked, "So what?"

"So…So I don't know! So frustrating?"

I laughed, "Aww poor Darien, do I frustrate you?"

"You have no idea!" he said, roughly running a hand through his dark hair, "You frustrate me mentally AND sexually"

"WHOA! I so did not need to know that!"

Darien chuckled, "Oh, c'mon. Don't act all innocent. I bet I sexually frustrate you too. I bet tonight you will dream about me, being you 'knight in shiny armor' and then the dream will turn dirty. You want me so bad; you just don't want to admit it."

"'Knight in shiny armor' my ass. More like Loser in shiny aluminum foil" I grinned, "Besides, I don't have to act innocent. I AM innocent."

"Oh? Is that right?" asked Darien, backing me into a wall, blocking me in with his arms on either side of me.

"Yep. I haven't even been kissed before."

He grinned, "You know, I could change that"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you could."

"Just say the word"

"Oh no, I think you've got the wrong idea. Just because you could, doesn't mean you should. I might not want you to kiss me."

I couldn't help but laugh at Darien's taken back expression. I think I might have actually hurt his feelings.

"Darien, I'm kidding." No sooner had I said those words, Darien's lips came towards mine. I quickly ducked under his arms, "I think I'm going to go home and have a shower"

"A shower?"

"My skin still feels all creepy crawly from where Diamonds… you know?" I said dryly.

"I'll walk you"

I shook my head, "Nah, Its okay. I only just live next door."

Darien wasn't listening, "I said I'll walk you. I don't like the idea of you walking outside if Diamonds still around."

I sighed, "I doubt he's desperate enough to hang around."

He looked at me seriously, "Serena."

"Fine!" I gave in and let him; Darien walked me to my door and insisted that he check the house, just in case. Paranoid much?

"Well every things clear. I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled, "Okay. Thanks for everything." I said, walking Darien to the door.

"Goodnight Serena"

"Goodnight," I whispered softly, kissing him on the cheek which surprised him.

"What was that for?" he asked,

"I owed you a kiss, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did," Darien smiled

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity staring into each other's eyes.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, breaking eye contact. "I've left the shower running, I'll be right back." I said, dashing off quickly to the bathroom, where I had turned the water on to heat up while Darien was searching the house.

Just as I was about to off the shower, Darien came up behind me and pushed me under the running water. Clothes and all. I watched him laugh and so I grabbed his arm and dragged him in too.

"Ha. How do you like it?" I laughed.

I found myself in a similar situation as I was before. Darien leaning over me, hands on either side of the wall. Only difference was, I was pressed up against the cold tiles, rather than Darien's poster filled wall and we were very wet,

"Well this isn't too bad, is it?" Darien grinned, looking down on me.

I shook my head with a smile and ducked pass him to take a step out of the shower, but Darien had other plans. He took hold of my hand and pulled me into his arms until we were pressed against each other. He cupped my chin lightly with his hand and pulled my face up towards his. His lips instantly captured mine in a gentle kiss. It lasted for only a moment, but it was the sweetest kiss I could have imagined. I opened my eyes to see Darien smiling down at me.

I smiled back, "That was nice" I whispered softly, looking up into his eyes.

He lent down again and pressed his warm lips against mine, making me forget all about the running water.

The kiss was soft and tender, yet filled with passion at the same time. His tongue entwined with mine and I felt weak at the knees. I moaned and I suddenly felt him pull away slightly but my arms wrapped around his shoulders and I pushed him deeper into my mouth. Yesterday I didn't even want to think this could happen but now that it was... I didn't want it to stop. I was in heaven. I had only known this guy for barely a week and I'm already kissing him... oh god, this was so wrong. I broke away and caught my breath.

"Maybe we should stop"

* * *

**Well What didja think? Please review :) Idea's are welcomed :)**

**Lots of Love**


	14. Author's Note  PLEASE READ!

Author's note – Please Read!

Hey guys! Don't get excited cuz this isn't a chapter update. I just want to apologise for not having updated lately… My birthday along with one of the biggest exams of my life is in two days (Yes I will be having zero fun on my 18th birthday) so I have been incredibly busy trying to prepare. I'm actually on my break since I've been practising all day. I just want to also thank a couple of readers/reviewers who have really made my day.

Mangamania – I can always count on you to review and I just want to say thank you a heap! I love your stories and would LOVE to help :)

SerenaDarienforeverJune30 – Haha well I can honestly say that you are one of my more enthusiastic readers I shall definitely try and update very soon! I love all your reviews and your use of capital letters in them haha. Thank you also for the advice and idea's Making my job a hell of a lot easier! Thanks

Lizzybedazzle – I am sorry that you have been sucked into the story just as I have had a busy schedule ;) haha! Thank you ever so much for your review and I shall try to update asap!

Lovelyl- Thank you for reading my stories and an extra thanks for pretty much mentoring me through my first fanfic ever I owe you heaps!

Mandii-xo – Thankyou for liking my story! Yes I know its been a while since I've updated but I will very soon!

I also want to thank sabina21 who's faithful reviews contain lots of commentary which makes me laugh rosebudjamie who has reviewed every chapter since the very start, stephumz for commenting on my writing improvement and thinking of me (even if it was because I hadn't updated and I had essentially fallen off the end of the world) and for her awesome and ALWAYS long reviews! And who could forget Baby Serena for the review that made me laugh and smile with the opening line of "if anyone flames you for this than they are idiots" :)

Love you all! No seriously I do! You make my world a brighter place As corny as it sounds lol.

So after my exams I shall definitely update!

Lots of love Caitlin xxx :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay so I had a little bit of spare time before I went to the Zoo today for a study break so here is a small chapter. Not really that interesting but you did demand that I update so here it is.**

**Read and Review and I PROMISE that I will definitely update soon :)**

* * *

Maybe we should stop. The four words that no hot-blooded male wants to hear when he is in the middle of a make out session. But I couldn't think of his ego when 'barely a week' was echoing in my mind. Barely a week, barely a week, barely a week. I had known Darien for barely a week and now I found myself with him in my shower. What was he expecting? Did this make us a couple? Did he even like me? Was I just a casual fuck that he had to earn and now that he's got me the challenge has gone? So many questions I didn't know the answer to, were rushing through my head. "Maybe we should stop," the words fell from my lips and I pulled back slightly to see Darien looking at me with a heated expression.

"What's wrong?"

Obviously he didn't see a problem with our current position and I made a mental note to slap myself later, of course he didn't have a problem with it, he had wanted it since the second day I was here.

"We're… we're going too fast. I've barely been here for 7 days, Ann will scratch my eyes out for moving in on her territory and and…" I was cut off by Darien's finger gently pressing against my lips.

"You're single, I'm single, you like me, and I like you… Am I missing something here?"

I laughed, catching his joking tone "So you like me?"

He looked down at me as if I was insane, "I thought that was pretty obvious"

I pouted, "It wasn't THAT obvious,"

Darien replied with a brief kiss, " Was that obvious enough?" he grinned

I kissed back. He dipped his head and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over my lips until I pulled back.

"We can't, we have to stop." I groaned, but the words sounded foreign from my own lips. I didn't WANT to stop.

"Do we have to?" Darien whispered lightly into my ear, trailing a path of kisses down my neck.

I sighed, "Yes, c'mon lets go find the others before we do something we regret"

"Trust me. If whatever you were thinking did happen, believe me when I say I wouldn't regret it"

"Even if I told you that I was thinking of getting drunk and taking photo's of you in dresses?" I smiled sweetly.

"You dirty, dirty girl" He laughed, "Okay I admit it, I would be a little concerned with your sanity…"

I hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Watch it buddy"

"But…" he carried on, "I'd still love you anyway"

I blushed, "Love?"

He smiled down at me and grinned, "C'mon lets go, other wise I have a feeling we'd never get back to the party…"

I laughed and let him pull me out of the shower after him. He reached back behind me and turned the shower off before wrapping a towel around me and pulling me to my room.

He shut the door behind us and I almost laughed at that action, we were after all the only two in the house.

"Get dressed and we'll head back over to my house and find the others,"

I waited a moment for him to leave me to get changed but he stayed put, in fact he began looking at all my photos and pictures on my wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked

He pointed to the only picture of my father I have, a drawing I drew in red crayon when I was a child that my mum had framed. "An artist in the making I see,"

"Don't mock me. I drew that when I was like 4, so leave me alone. Now are you going to get out so I can get changed?"

Darien opened his arms and gestured freely to the room, "Feel free to get dressed whenever you're ready"

Ha. "I am not getting changed in front of you"

"Why not? You have nothing I haven't seen before, anyway"

I shook my head, "Sorry but not everyone is a man whore like you"

Darien grasped his chest and pretended to take a shot to the heart, "Ouch, a whore? That hurt!"

"The truth hurts"

"Oh, really?"

I put my hands up, "Hey you're the one bragging about it, not me"

"Bragging? How was I bragging?" he frowned

"Oh, nothing I haven't seen before" I said in the worse impersonation ever. Not to self: Never become an impersonator. I suck.

"It's not like that"

"You don't have to explain" I said before turning around to my closet.

"Serena"

"Yeah?"

"Please look at me," he pleaded

I turned to see a worried look plastered all over his face.

"Please don't look at me like that. I knew the day I met you that your type was 'most popular guy at school' and girls throwing themselves at you left, right and centre just comes with the territory. Don't worry, I get it." I said, "Now can I please get changed? I'm freezing cold and the quicker I change, the quicker we can get back to the party." I smiled, hoping to convince him I was fine.

I could almost imagine the thoughts running through his head. He walked towards me and gently pushed me against the wall behind me, much like in his room and in my shower.

The next thing I knew, he planted his lips to mine in an overpowering kiss. Once we were both fighting for air, he pulled back. "I'll be right outside" he said, before shutting the door behind him.

I took a moment to catch my breath and collect my thoughts before I began rummaging for something to wear. I found a cute waist skirt that blended well with my plain black Singlet. I grabbed a pair of heels and fixed my wet hair. I was ready. I opened the door and true to his word, Darien was waiting there for me.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep, lets go" I said, not even bothering to grab my purse because it was in Darien's room. I made a note to grab it as I locked my house up. We reached his house and as we began walking up the steps, Ann stalked outside without her parade of cronies. I had to smile at her lame attempt to smile at me.

"Hi Ann"

* * *

**So what did you think? please Review! Ideas are welcomed and also if you havent been for awhile, go to the zoo with friends... It's the best!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay So I know that I am literally the worst writer ever... But my exams are finally over for now YAY! and I have finally had a realisation for this story :) For the next few chapters I know exactly what is going to be happening and I have already started writing them, so I am definitely going to be updating more :) My determination for updating would be the fact that I just received a letter saying that I am being offered a place at the same TAFE that my best friend is going to next year :) Two more weeks and I am totally finished high school forever so there is going to be SO MANY more stories and updating and like wow i'm so excited that I'll have more time writing but I'm sort of upset that high school is over soon :(**

Special thanks and apology to: ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!

**Read and Review! :)**

Darien dragged me into the house and upstairs to his room where he immediately began searching for something to wear. He grabbed a shirt and flung it on to his bed casually before pealing off his soaked one. I couldn't help but stare. Other than on TV, I had never seen a man shirtless before. I had after all grown up without a father and I hadn't had friends before now. I know, I know, I was a bit of a deprived loser. Unfortunately when you make it as obvious as I do that you're looking at his incredibly toned, muscled and seemingly delicious rock hard chest, you're bound to get caught. And caught I was.

"See something you like?" Darien asked, snapping me out of my trance, and consequently causing my face to turn a deep crimson.

"Oh, um… I'm going to uh… wait outside" I stammered and I knew he must be smiling with that cocky grin but I could hardly think of that as I rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I shook my head at how blatantly obvious I had been, "Stupid, stupid, stupid" I muttered like a mantra. I automatically began looking around trying to find a distraction or something that would prolong the awkwardness when he walked out.

I knocked on the door, "Uh Darien? I'm going to…"

He opened the door and GOSH he looked good in that black shirt.

Darien chuckled, "Why thankyou."

I looked up at him confused for barely a second before becoming absolutely mortified. "I can't believe I said that out loud!"

He smiled down at me. "Chill, flatter me all you want."

My eyes narrowed, "You think you're so good, don't you…"

He laughed, pulling me over closer towards him, "As long as I'm good enough for you, that's all that matters"

I blushed as he leaned down and captured my lips in a light kiss.

"FINALLY" someone all but yelled, causing me to break away like a guilty child who got caught.

I laughed when I saw Mina standing by the top of the stairs with a relieved expression.

"I thought it would never happen!" she exclaimed

"You always had a flare for the dramatics, Mina" said Darien

She smiled sweetly, "thank you, now can we all go find the others? They sent me looking for you both since the host of this party isn't doing his job properly and didn't come to greet the most amazing guests there is!"

Mina began to descend the stairs and I made to follow her as I was pulled back for another kiss. Darien grabbed my hand and we walked down to greet everyone together.

"Hey everyone, look who I found upstairs" Mina announced.

The gang was all sitting outside around the pool and they all lit up into smiles as a "hey" chorused from their lips.

"Hey, guys" Darien grinned, as I waved shyly, suddenly self-conscious about my hand in him. However nobody noticed.

"Aargh, have you seen Ann yet?" asked Raye

Darien nodded, "Yeah, we bumped into her on the way back from Serena's house"

Raye raised an eyebrow, "And? Did you not see what she was wearing?"

"Nah, didn't take any notice really, why?"

"Ha. Her new fashion line for those who work the streets. 'come-fuck-me heels', 'I'm-asking-for-it dress that barely covered her fat ass and drag queen makeup. Don't tell me she got all dressed up to impress you and you didn't take any notice" Mina sneered.

"Nah, I bet he was a little pre-occupied" Ken piped up.

I began to blush lightly as I felt Darien squeeze my hand, "Looks like you're a little pre-occupied yourself" He grinned at his mate who had his arms draped lazily around Raye and Lita's shoulders.

Raye rolled her eyes, "As if! What our dear friend Ken doesn't realise is that we are wearing dresses-"

"Trust me, I think he has noticed," Andrew cut in quickly, only to be elbowed by Amy.

"- and Lita and I are simply using him to stay warm," Raye finished.

"Oooh," echoed around the group, only to be followed by playful laughter.

"Hey, Serena. Come sit down," Amy offered as she moved over to make room. I let go of Darien's hand and gratefully took a seat.  
Hey! Standing in heels gets tiring after a while and besides, remember what happened last time I was by this pool? I don't care for a repeat.

Darien pulled up a chair next to the outside lounge I was sitting on and reached for my hand again. I blushed at the public display of affection Darien was giving in front of everyone.

"Aww," Lita cooed

I went to let go but Darien held it in place.

"I never thought I'd see the day Darien stopped his player ways" Raye called out.

"So are you two together, or what?" asked Andrew

No pressure or anything, I thought to myself.

I looked to Darien, wondering what he would say. More interested in what he classed us as.

Darien smiled at me, "Well I want to be but it's up to her."

Oh great. NOW I felt the pressure. Everyone's eyes were focused on me, waiting for an answer. I don't think I had ever been so embarrassed in my life.

Mina laughed, "Ofcourse she wants to, it's obvious. Don't put her on the spot like that, Darien. Gosh! Just embarrass the poor girl, why don't you?"

Everybody laughed and began to talk about other things, the former topic left forgotten. I looked over at Mina who smiled. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to her and she winked in reply. We were going to get on well. I had to smile. I was finally fitting in.

It was getting pretty late so we all headed inside to where the party had thinned out. Darien announced to the few remaining people that the party was over and eventually Darien, Andrew, Amy, Mina and I were the only ones left.

"Well, See ya later I guess," Mina smiled, giving me a hug. As she hugged me, I felt as if I had known her for years. "We have to catch a movie or something this weekend, okay? Some serious girl time!"

I laughed, "Definitely" I agreed as I moved to hug Amy.

We waved the three off, Amy in her car and Mina and Andrew in his.

"Tonight was fun," I smiled as Darien hugged me from behind.

"It was," he agreed.

"C'mon, lets go inside. I'll help you clean up before I go home.

"Eh, we can leave it for tomorrow."

I shook my head, "No way are we going to have your mum come home to a messy house."

"Okay, okay!" Darien put his hands up in mock surrender, "Can I have a kiss first?"

"Nope. Only after we've cleaned up. It's easy. You pick up all the rubbish like the paper plates and I'll go and pick up all the cans and bottles.

I ran around with a plastic bag and threw out the beer cans; surprisingly the house wasn't that messy.

Before long, we had the house back to its original state.

"There, all done." I announced as I dropped the bag next to his.

Darien pulled me over and kissed my lips, "Stay."

"What?" I asked

"Stay with me tonight" he must have seen my nervous look because he quickly added, "nothing will happen. I just want to sleep with you in my arms."

"You know, you're doing a pretty good job at ruining your macho image."

He laughed, "C'mon lets go to bed"

I let myself be dragged up the stairs for the 3rd time that night and led into his room before he shut the door.

"You'd better sleep with clothes on," I warned, still not completely sure about this.

He chuckled as he rummaged through his draws for a large nightshirt and boxers. He motioned for me to come closer and I did. Cautiously. He captured my lips in a sweet loving kiss and I felt his hand go to the zip of my dress. I pulled away slightly until he whispered, "Trust me."

I don't know why, but I did. He kissed me again, never turning the kiss into a heated pash but continuing with the slow tender movement.

His finger began to trail down my back as the zip became undone. The dress fell as a puddle around my feet and although I was almost exposed, I didn't take much notice as Darien's lips rubbed against mine. He pulled back and grabbed the t-shirt and lifted my arms so it fell around my body. With one last kiss her picked me up and laid me in his bed, before grabbing the boxers and disappearing into the bathroom.

His pillows were soft and I smiled as the scent of him reached out to surround me. He returned shortly afterwards, clad in only boxers and got in under the covers with me. I turned around so my back was pressed against his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me against him more, protectively.

And it was like that that we fell asleep. Not too far from heaven.


	17. Chapter 16

**Small chapter, HOW PROUD OF ME ARE YOU? haha**

Sunlight flooded through Darien's window and danced lightly across the walls. I yawn automatically and turn to see him watching me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, looking at his adorably tossed hair.

"Half an hour or so"

"You could have woken me up"

He smiled, "you looked so peaceful"

He made to kiss me but I turned slightly so his lips grazed my cheek. He looked disappointed until I mentioned "Morning breath"

"Should we get up?" I asked, snuggling deeper into him.

Darien laughed, "Looks like you have other idea's"

I sighed, "I have to get home"

"Why?"

"I need something to wear, Darien and besides I need a proper shower and to brush my teeth."

Darien buried his head into my neck; "Have breakfast first," he said, dancing light kisses down my throat.

I laughed, "What type of breakfast were you meaning?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out," he said with a grin

I rolled on top of him, straddling his waist until I felt his arousal. I blushed deep red.

"See, I told you that you sexually frustrate me" he groaned as he pulled me down harder against him.

I was sure I looked like a tomato by now, my face was burning with embarrassment.

Luckily we were interrupted by Daphne's quick knocks before she opened the door. "Darien- oh. Hi Serena."

Okay now I was totally mortified, "um hey… its not what it looks like!" I said, quickly climbing off of him.

Daphne laughed, "It's okay Serena. I know you're not like that. Darien however is another matter."

"What do you want mum?" Darien groaned

"Just thought I'd come in and thankyou for cleaning up after the party. It was a nice change to come home to."

"Serena's idea."

Daphne laughed, "I thought so. Thanks Serena. You guys wanna come down for breakfast?"

"We'll be down in a sec" Darien sighed.

"Okay then," Daphne chirped before closing the door.

Darien closed his eyes and groaned, "C'mon, we'd better get up" he sighed as we rolled out of the bed.

We walked downstairs, Darien's arm wrapped around my waist as if he was claiming me as his. Would I ever get used to this? We made our way to the table and he pulled a chair out for me, which he pushed back in when I took my seat and he placed two bowls of cereal down on the table. Suddenly Daphne who had watched the small scene, burst out laughing, "Did I just see my son being chivalrous?"

I laughed when I saw Darien's look of hurt; "I can be a gentleman when I want to be" he shot back.

"I'm sure you can. Hey Serena, he must really like you to be acting like this."

I smiled, "What? Doesn't he push chairs in for every girl that sleeps over?"

Daphne put the cereal box back in the pantry before saying, "Honey, you're the only girl who HAS slept over."

I could feel Darien watching for my reaction and my look of surprise didn't disappoint him. He took another spoonful of cereal, still looking at me. Not a word to be said.

"You're awfully special. Darien you'd better not hurt her in anyway, shape or form. Serena is the only girl I've actually liked."

I laughed, "Yeah Darien, hear that? I'm special!"

"I've never doubted that for a second," he smiled back.

**Oh my... I've only just realised how incredibly corny and lame this chapter is but i hoped you liked it :)**

**Review and tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how lame it was :) I vote 9.99**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, I'm back! My last ever exam is tomorrow morning so than I'll be free to update until Schoolies (if you know what that means). So I literally wrote this chapter today because I was writing another chapter and realised I could add an extra little bit :)**

**So here is my tiny little tidbit to read and review :) Haha Hint Hint.**

**ENJOY!**

**Love your not so amazing and sometimes dead writer**

**Caiteexx**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

It's been a week since I thought of this whole diary thing and I've finally decided to try it. I can't promise I'll keep it up to date because more than likely, I wont. So this diary thing is supposed to be where I write all my day-to-day feelings and deepest, darkest thoughts...

So starting today, I just want to say I think I'm in love. Well it's not love of course but it has potential. Not that I would know love if it bit me on the bum. I mean my father left us when I was young, the only constant person in my life is mum and to be honest, seeing my own mums track record of loser boyfriends a failing love life – I've never had much hope for myself in that department. But it seems like that's going to change. Darien's nice. Well he's more than nice; he's down right amazing. I didn't give him enough credit when I first met him. He seems to like me for me and not someone who I could pretend to be. I may not be sexy, beautiful or even have the perfect body. I may not be everyone's first choice, but I'm me and that's all that counts.

I wish my father could see who I have become. I wonder if he would be proud of me, or if he would even want to know me in the first place. I wonder what he is like and what it would feel like to wake up every morning and see him at the breakfast table reading a newspaper. What type of job did he do? Was he a lawyer, a doctor, a builder? It wouldn't matter of course, I'd still love him no matter what job it was. I'm just curious. Did he get remarried? Is he still single or does he have another family? Did he still think about me? Because I thought about him. Almost everyday. I don't know why he left us and I'm too scared to ask mum. What if the reason he left was me? Maybe the dream of having a father is better than the reality of actually having one.

So much for me not being one to do the whole feelings thing. All I can say is I'll be keeping this diary… Tune in next time! Ha.

Serena

P.S Lita's invited the girls over to her house :) Yeeeewl! New friends!

* * *

READ AND REVIEW :)


	19. Chapter 18

I could feel my skin burning, it was kind of soothing but I knew I'd pay for it later. Lita had invited the girls and I over to her house for a small pool party. Although we all found ourselves sunbaking; or in my case sunburning by the pool. Gossiping about anything that was deemed discussable. Amy updated me on all aspects of 'Life at Raldon High' while Mina added in the scandalous affairs of students and teachers. Seriously, some of the stuff would shock you! Of course the topic of Darien and I was regularly brought up by either Lita or Mina. Not that I minded though. I had been here for a week and I was finally beginning to make friends, other than Darien.

"So are you liking it here, Serena?" I turned my head to the side and saw Amy's blue eyes looking at me.

"Yeah, I am. Everyone is so nice around here."

Raye, who was sitting on the edge of the pool laughed, "Oh yeah, everyone except Ann. I swear I have no idea how you haven't turned into stone with the looks she gives you."

"Ann's an exception. You can hardly call her a person without insulting the entire human race." I grinned, earning a high five from Lita, "Besides she just hates me because she can, I've done absolutely nothing to her except maybe taken Darien's attention. So if evil looks is all she can do, then I feel sorry for her"

"Well if you get brutally murdered in your bed, we all know who did it"

I turned to Mina with a laugh, "Yeah and I'll want justice, so you'd all better make her life a living hell."

"We gotcha" Lita winked, before getting to her feet, "I'm starting to get really hot, I'm going inside. Who's coming with?"

"I can feel my skin burning and seeing as I don't actually tan, maybe it's wise to get out of the sun for a bit." I said, standing up myself.

"I'm with ya," Amy grunted as she pushed herself up from her laying position on her towel, followed by Raye and Mina who also got up.

Clad in bikinis and loosely wrapped towels around some of our waists, we all headed inside to bathe in the cool air. Heaven. Pure heaven against my hot skin and flushed face. Gotta love air conditioners.

Lita was at the fridge, looking for refreshments. "Who want's what? I have tomato juice, coke, homemade lemonade, water and two cans of energy drink."

Mina and Raye snagged an energy drink each; Amy got glasses out and poured one with tomato juice, whilst I opted for some homemade lemonade like Lita. It was delicious!

"Did you make this yourself, Lita? It's delicious!"

Raye laughed, "Leets is amazing in the kitchen, she can make anything. Seriously anything!"

My eyes bulged out at the thought of Lita's food, "Ha. Well you'll be seeing a lot of me around here then." I said, causing Lita to laugh.

"Oh no, not another-… is that someone's phone?"

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

"Oh that's mine!" Amy exclaimed, rushing to her bag to grab her phone before it cut out.

"Hello?"

"I'm at Lita's with the girls"

"Yes Serena's here. She is a girl isn't she?" I laughed at Amy's sarcastic tone, and then again as she rolled her eyes.

"Gosh you really are pathetic. It's only been a day and- okay, okay! Here she is." Amy handed the phone to me and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," I heard Darien's 'Charming' voice through the handset and couldn't help but smile.

"Um, Hey. What's up?"

"Aren't I allowed to call my beautiful girlfriend for no reason?"

I grinned, "Nah uh, now fess up."

Mina and the girls were watching me as they laughed with each other at me. I stuck my tongue out at them playfully, which Raye happily returned.

"Okay, you got me. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, what do you feel up for?"

"Dinner? Oh, um. I have no idea... where do you want to go?" I asked

I heard Darien chuckle, "That was not the question, it's up to you."

"But I don't know where I want to go, I don't know what's there" I whined

Suddenly Mina took the phone off of me, "Hey Darien, its Mina. So I hear you're taking Serena out to dinner. Take her out to some where special, okay? Alright, bye!"

She handed the phone back to me and I lifted it up to my ear, "You there?"

Darien laughed, "Yeah, I'm here. I guess I'll surprise you then, I'll pick you up at 7. Sound good?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Darien... I live next door to you. I'll just walk over to yours at 7, it's easier."

"You really lack the romantic spirit, don't you?"

"I lack romantic spirit? I really don't think you should talking about others lacking when you are lacking in the family jewels." I laughed, earning a high five from Raye.

I could hear Darien smiling against the phone. I know it sounds weird but I could. "Well you weren't exactly complaining this morning, were ya?" I felt my whole body blush as I remembered what happened earlier. "In fact you owe me. You had me all worked up and I got no release. Imagine your hot boy rubbing against mine. The smell of sex-"

My eyes widened and I quickly said, "Um, 7 o'clock sounds good. I'll see ya then. Bye" before hanging up and turning towards the girls.

I smiled awkwardly at them, still slightly blushing. "He's taking me out to dinner."

Mina giggled, "Wow, he's got it bad. What are you going to wear?"

"Um, I have no idea. I'll just pull something out of my wardrobe when I get home."

Raye shook her head, "Oh no! You are not just going to wear anything. We are going to dress you up so hot; Darien is not going to know what hit him."

And so began the raid of my wardrobe. Looking around I could see countless articles of clothing, skirts, blouses, dresses and jackets aimlessly thrown around my room. Some lying on my bed, others lying on my floor and the rest flung over various pieces of furniture. As soon as I had opened my bed room door, Raye and Mina made for the closet, opened it and started the raid. They were not shy. Mina pulled out a dress and held it up, "This is cute!"

She held up a short strapless dress. It was plain brown and fitted under the chest area. It WAS cute but it was also SHORT!

"No," I said simply

"Why not? It would look amazing on you. We could do the whole smoky eye gold thing."  
"It's too short"

"Nonsense" Mina huffed before holding the dress out to me. "Try it on"

I looked at the dress in her hands and then back up at Mina who raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say, "I dare you to say no"

I pouted, "Fine! But don't think that for one minute that I like it," I grabbed the stupid dress from her grasp and self consciously stripped down to my under garments and pulled the dress on over my head. The dress that barely covered my backside fell quite nicely down my body. I took a look in the mirror and felt like crying. Well not really, but you get the picture… Wow, It was revealing.

"See, It looks amazing on you!" Mina grinned

I rolled my eyes, "It's barely covering my butt"

Mina nodded, "Yeah, you're going to have to be careful about that. So no bending unless you are directly in front of Darien" she added with a wink.

"Or maybe I could just wear another dress" I suggested hopefully.

"It wouldn't have been in your wardrobe if you didn't want to wear it eventually and besides, it looks perfect on you."

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll wear it"

"Well you really have no choice, honey," Raye smiled, "Oh and another thing. Take off your bra"

"What? No!"

"Sweetie, it's a strapless dress and your bra has straps. So unless you have a strapless bra, you can't wear one."

I pouted at Raye, "Fine"

"Good" Mina clapped her hands together in excitement, "Just imagine how much Darien is going to appreciate all this"

"He'd Better bloody appreciate this" I huffed, undoing my clasp for my bra and pulling it off.

Lita threw me a pair of heels, which I slipped into. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. Like I said, 'He'd better bloody appreciate this'

By the time it was seven o'clock, I was sure I had had everything done, except the waxing… Thank god I had shaved before because something tells me that if I didn't Mina would have forced the hot wax on me.

My hair, Makeup, Nails, Jewellery and anything else you could possibly think of was done. It was now seven o'clock and I was sitting at my kitchen table with the girls – they insisted they stay to see Darien's face.

I heard a car pull in the drive and I rolled my eyes. It would have been quicker for me to just walk over, but no… He wanted to make things difficult. I got up from my seat and went to answer the door. He was dressed in dress pants and a shirt with a plain black tie down the front. I looked up at him to see he was staring at me. Great, I knew this was a bad idea. Thanks a lot Mina! I felt completely exposed as Darien's eyes slowly trailed up and down my body.

He looked back up at my eyes and cleared his throat "You look stunning"

"Thanks, I had no choice" I said, yelling the word choice to the girls who were watching from inside.

Darien chuckled, "I guess I should thank the girls then"

"No worries Darien!" Lita yelled

Darien grinned and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Can we go now? The quicker we go, the quicker I can get out of this," I gestured at my dress.

I knew Darien was going to say something along the lines of "Or I could take it off for you?" But I was surprised when he bit his lip, as not to say anything as he lead me down the steps to his car.

He opened the door for me and I smiled as I hopped in, before he shut it and walked around to get in himself.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he started to back the car out. He leant over and kissed me gently on the lips. "It's called a surprise" he said, giving nothing away as we drove off.

**So I wrote a HUGE authors note at the end but silly didn't save so here is a few dot points as to what it would have said :)**

***I have finally graduated yr. 12**

***Sorry I haven't been able to update since last time.**

***I don't start school again until March next year :)**

***I will be updating ALOT more, definitely at least one chapter a fortnight - maybe more**

**HOWEVER!**

*** 28th Nov - 3rd Dec: I will be on a week holiday with my friends at Rottnest so I won't be able to update then :)**

*** If you reviewed my friends story :) THANKS**

**Lots of love!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Since I left the chapter I wrote at Rottnest, I had to rewrite it… I couldn't remember it as well as I thought I could but I got there in the end. This is just a warning that this chapter is actually pretty boring and is written terribly… Every story… okay scratch that, Most stories have a crappy chappy and this is mine. I needed to have a chapter that passed a bit of time and this is all I could think of… So please TRY to enjoy… The better chapters are coming up and I can't wait to write them! MWA!**

:)

Remember when you were little and you annoyed your poor parents on long trips by constantly asking them 'Are we there yet?'… Well you'd think that by the age of 17 you would have grown out of it… In my case, not so much.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Darien for what seemed like the nineteenth time since we had left my house 10 minutes ago.

Darien chuckled and I had to give him points for being able to handle me, "Not yet, but I promise you it will be well worth the wait"

"Did I happen to mention the fact that I'm not a patient person?"

"Then it's lucky that I can be patient enough for the both of us," he laughed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like the child I was acting.

"Cute"

"Yeah? Well you're annoying" I huffed

Darien grinned, "So maybe I am, but that's what you like most about me."

"Oh yeah, I'm in a car with a guy who wont tell me where we're going and so for all I know, he could be taking me somewhere to take advantage of me. But the fact that you're annoying makes me forget all that and just love you," I rolled my eyes.

"Love huh?" Darien smirked as he indicated to turn the corner.

"What?"

"Well all I said was that that's what you like most about me. You're the one who said love. I'm obviously growing on you."

"Yeah, you're growing to be a pain in the arse. Not everyone falls for your charm. Someone had oughtta put your ego down a couple notches. Not everyone loves you, you know"

"Heaps of people love me. It's one of the occupational hazards of being so good looking."

"Ann doesn't count," I said sarcastically.

Darien smirked, "Oh Serena, is that jealousy I hear?"

I know its not one of the most ladylike things to do but I swear I couldn't help it… I choked on my own saliva, "No. If you want to be with her, then do it. I'm sure she'd have no objections,"

"Why would I when I have you?"

"So now you're sweet, rather than annoying?"

"Hey, you're the one who brought up love" he smiled, whilst focusing on the road ahead.

I turned to look out the front window, biting my cheek to stop myself from smiling, "Yeah, well don't let it go to your head. I said it sarcastically."

"Mmhm," was the last thing that was said as Darien pulled into a secluded parking lot.

He parked the car and we both hopped out to be hit but a cool breeze.

Damn it. Forgot my jacket. "Where are we?"

"If you just wait until we get over the hill, you'll see." He laughed, taking my hand in his and pulling me close for a hug, "I'd give you my jacket but I haven't got one. It'll be warmer when we get over the hill though"

I snuggled close to him, "It's okay but can we get moving? I'm not sure how much more waiting I can take."

"Okay, okay. I guess you have waited long enough. Come on" he smiled, pulling me up the grassy hill. I had to stop midway to slip off my shoes because the stupid heels were digging into the soft ground.

Once we reached the top of the hill, I quickly realised that he'd brought me to the beach.

"The beach? Why didn't you tell me? I'm not exactly dressed for the sand" I complained.

He laughed, "call me selfish but if you had worn shorts and t-shirt, I would have missed out on seeing this dress."

I blushed and looked across the ocean. I was never able to take a compliment. The sky was noticeably darker than it was earlier in the day. I looked along the sand and saw a large tent set up beneath the few stars scattered across the sky.

"Please tell me that tent is ours"

"And if I didn't?"

My eyes narrowed, "I'd kill you… It's freezing out here"

He chuckled, "Then I guess I'm lucky that it is ours. Do you really think that I'd bring you out here at 7 o'clock at night with no shelter?"

I looked at him seriously, inside trying not to laugh, "Yes" I said simply, only to earn a playful nudge in the side.

"Okay, come on lets go." I said, in a hurry to get out of the wind.

"Don't you want to admire the view?" Darien asked jokingly, knowing I was freezing cold.

"Yep, it's real pretty… Now, Lets go!"

"Okay, Okay" he laughed.

At closer inspection I found that it was a tent- A tent with no floor. You know how camping tents have that tarp like floor? Well this one had none, nada, nil. I guess it would be nice to sit on the sand, without the wind giving you goose bumps.

Inside the tent was a couple fully pillows, a large blanket, an ipod and speakers playing some kind of romantic music and a picnic basket. It looked quite cosy.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's very nice"

Dariens arm wrapped around my waist from behind, "Although I'd like to take credit for it all, Ken and Greg where the ones who set it up.

I laughed, "And just when I was impressed with you."

"I can give you a million other reasons to be impressed with me," he whispered.

Catching the gist of what he was implying, I didn't reply. I was too embarrassed too, so even if I could, I wouldn't.

Darien chuckled against my ear, "Relax. Come one, lets eat. I bet you're hungry"

I frowned, "What are you trying to say? I eat too much?"

Darien raised an eyebrow, "what? Of course not. I just meant that if I'm starving, you must be at least hungry."

I lightened up, "Sorry. I'm just used to being defensive with everything you say… It's weird now that we're…"

"A couple?"

I smiled, "Yeah, its just weird. I've never done this before…"

"It's okay. Come on; let's see what the guys have left us with… Wow, you've got to hand it to them for their imagination. I ask for a nice selection of food… they give me pizza. I ask for a violin and they give me an ipod…"

I couldn't help but giggle as I picked up a torch that was lying on one of the pillows, "Let me guess, you asked for candles and they gave you a torch?"

He winked, "Spot on"

"Well you did expect maybe a little too much from them. Really? A violin? Where would they get someone who plays violin?"

Darien smirked, "The school band"

I laughed, "Some one willing to stand on the beach at 7 o'clock at night?"

"You'd be surprised, there are perks to being me"

"Such as?"

"An amazing girlfriend-"

"Who you've only known for a week" I cut in, earning a glare.

"- Getting people to do my biology homework for free-"

"Which you'll be doing by yourself for now on" I added quickly

" – Having the ability to get a violinist to stand on the beach at 7 o'clock at night to play romantic music for my amazing date with my amazing girlfriend."

I had to laugh at the last one, "so if you're king of the school, what does that make me?"

"My sexy, gorgeous, stunning queen. How does that sound?" he asked, hovering over me, making me feel flushed.

"Good, but do you know what sounds better?" I asked

"What?"

"Pizza!" I exclaimed, before he tackled me to the ground.

"So pizza is better that me? Or are you trying to eat enough food now for lots of stamina tomorrow?" he smirked

It took me a minute before I got what he was getting at. Don't judge me. I'm blond so I have an excuse! Not really but still!

"I'm kidding. You're too innocent for that anyway" he chuckled

Too innocent my ass! I'd show him. I pulled his head down for a kiss and slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, until it was sitting completely open, exposing his well-toned chest. Trying not to blush, I ran my nails down the sides of his abs and stopped down at his pants. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I undid his trousers, only pulling them down slightly, so I had access to his boxer's waistband. I continued running my nails down his chest and then across the top of his boxers. I could feel him tense up and I tried not to laugh. I pressed myself closer to him and moaned his name until I could tell he was fully aroused.

"Darien?" I moaned again.

"Yes?" he groaned back, as if it was a struggle to say anything.

I stopped pretending and leaned back so I could see his eyes, "Can you please pass me a piece of pizza?" I asked innocently.

I watched as his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why you little minx!"

I laughed harder, "Hey! You deserved it. Now pass the pizza."

"I would but seeing as I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, you can get it yourself."

"Aww, is Darien a little sexually frustrated?"

"You'd better believe it," he winced, the tent in his trousers proved it. I could see the 'pain' I had put him in and I sort of felt bad for what I had done.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, unsure.

Darien let out a throaty chuckle, "There is plenty you could do, none that you'd be willing to do though."

"Like what?"

He cocked up an eyebrow, "You really want to know?"

I shook my head, "Maybe not"

I watched as he stood and headed over the tents exit, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to take a walk"

"Do you want me to come?"

He shook his head, "Best if you didn't" he said before he disappeared.

Was he angry at me? I was just playing around.

He returned shortly after and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry," I said before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Don't be sorry. Just when I thought I knew you, you go and surprise me. You're not as innocent as I thought" he winked

"I am every bit innocent. Just maybe not so much naive as you thought I was"

He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and I was still struggling to get used to all this attention he gave me.

"Now lets get some of that pizza"

**Hey guys, like I said, not the best but It was really just a time filler. Next chapter will be up tomorrow as I don't have time to type it up right now….. LOVE YOU sorry for taking so long!**

**xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 20

Dear Diary

I told you I'd be no good at this diary thing. It's been four weeks since I last wrote in this book. Or journal… or whatever you want to call it. I guess the fact that I don't know what to call this, hints at the fact that I am a crappy writer with no imagination. Well I will try… I will try my damn hardest. I mean, if the librarian can write a whole series and have them published, I can at least write about my own life. Life… I like it. For now on I will call this book my life. So…

Dear Life,

I can't believe how life is for me. I'm actually living somewhere permanently… for now anyway. I'm fitting in well. I feel as if I've known the gang forever. We are all just so in sync with each other, its amazing. And then there's Darien. I'm so glad that there is no way he is going to read this because I can tell you things without you telling everybody else, like Mina does. Not that she does it deliberately. She just gets over excited sometimes and blurts it out. Anyway, Darien is amazing. I mean, behind his god-like appearance that can take your breath away (Trust me, I still haven't got mine back yet), and his arrogant, jock, 'I'm-the-most-hottest-guy-at-school-and-all-the-girls-want-me' stereotypical reputation… Well, lets just say that he's definitely changed my opinion of him from when I first came. He has been the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had. Okay… Scratch that. He's the only boyfriend I've ever had. So there's really nothing to compare with. I guess he really can't do anything wrong, not with Andre acting all brotherly. He's taken up the role of big brother which makes me laugh. So since I've moved here, I've gained an amazing group of friends, a boyfriend and a brother (thanks to Andrew).

My mother is coming home soon. At first I liked the whole independence thing but now I'll be just glad to have her back.

Well that's all for now, I guess.

- Serena.


	22. Chapter 21

**Dear Readers**

**Before you guys get scared, this isn't a note to say that I can't be bothered to write anymore. Quite the opposite actually. I want to apologise for being so... lazy? I promised more updates and I haven't delivered them. So now I am going to be kicking into gear and writing as much as I can. My laptop has been 'out of order' for a while and although that's not exactly an excuse, that's the main reason I haven't been writing. I write easier when straight into the computer, rather than pen to paper. So my charger won't charge and my battery wont hold charge, my brother has gracefully lent me his charger for his laptop (for a fee of $10 – He won't do anything for free Grrr) and so my laptop is running solely off of the charger. Now I can type. Now just so that you don't think I have been completely and utterly lazy, I have been writing down ideas and ideas and ideas down into my little notebook (which is now completely full) and I have ideas, brainstorms, summaries and even some dialogue planned out for about 12 new stories including Pain. Proud?**

**Well Lots of love from me and I hope you all had a great Christmas great and a new years. Now on with the story**

* * *

It had become a routine. One I was getting quite used to. And one where PDA played a big part. Wake up, get ready and go to school with Darien. Walk through the masses of giggling school girls, guys bragging about their latest conquest and other fellow students to get to our lockers hand in hand, meet up with the guys and wait for the girls to arrive. All awhile holding hands, a couple hugs and a few lingering kisses here and there. PDA. Public display of affection. To think that it wasn't long ago that I was the girl who would look out the window as we left yet another town and see couples and couples of teenagers just like me, living a normal life which I thought to be a fairytale; with a special someone who would whisper sweet things into their ears and make their heart flutter. The kind of love you read all the time in the beautifully bounded story books. Love. Love is such a strong word that shouldn't be thrown around as effortlessly as it is these days. Love is the strongest emotion in the world and its one of those things that you can just see. And I know it's crazy but even after only being here for just over a month, I'm starting to realise what love feels like. My stomach is filled with butterflies, my heart beats three times fast and right now while we wait with the guys for the girls to arrive, I'm glad that Darien's arm is around my waist because my legs suddenly feel like jelly at his close proximity.

"Who studied for the maths test?" Andrew asked the group of us. I being the only girl there, stood with Darien slightly behind me against the wall. Andrew, Ken and Greg were all standing casually close to the students who were making their way down the middle of the corridor. Whilst Chad, the laziest of us all couldn't be bothered standing and was sitting on the side of one of the large bins that were scattered through out the school. Maths was the only class that most of us were in together, all of us except Amy who opted for specialist maths rather than the regular kind, Lita who did woodwork and Greg who did calculus.

"Not me, I guess I'm screwed" Ken sighed

Andrew shook his head, "Nah mate, you can copy my answers"

I laughed, "You cheaters!"

"The teachers call it cheating, but we call it teamwork!" Andrew grinned, giving Ken a high five.

Greg smirked, "I doubt you will pass, even if you do cheat."

Andrew folded his arms and puffed his chest out, "Want to put your money where your mouth is?"

I watched as Greg took out his wallet and held up a fifty dollar note, "50 bucks that you fail. You in?"

"You're on! Serena you're the kitty. 50 on me passing, Chad you in?"

Chad handed over another $50 dollar bill to me, "Drew and I are so passing this test!"

"What about you Darien?"

I looked up and smiled at him, "Well?"

He pulled back one of his arms from around my waist, pulled out his wallet and wrapped his arm around me to place the wallet in my hand. I grinned, "50? Actually I might as well just shove the money into your wallet. So its 100 on Andrew and Chad passing, 100 on them failing" I said, slipping my hand around Darien to push his wallet back into his back pocket.

"So now that business is done, what about you Sere? Study for the test?"

"No, she got a tad distracted" Darien chuckled, kissing me on the top of my head as I blushed.

Andrew groaned, "Oh I bet she was!"

I glared at him, "It's not my fault he insisted on being all lovey dovey while I tried to study. But nothing happened." I gave Darien a nudge behind me in the stomach with my elbow, "Stop saying things like that. I don't have to be a guy to know what your active imaginations are thinking of."

"Oh, come on. We're not THAT predictable, Sere." Andrew complained

"Yeh," piped Chad, "Besides if we even thought about you, Darien would kill us."

"Kill you for what?" I turned around to see Mina and Amy, who had arrived together.

Andrew shrugged. "Thinking dirty thoughts about Serena." It was so casual the way he said it, that I would have laughed if it was about anyone but me.

Mina raised her eyebrow, "Oh? What kind?"

"Mina," Darien warned, his arms tightening around me slightly.

"Chill Darien, she's all yours" Mina winked.

"Says who?" I said defensively

"Me, that's who" Darien grinned down at me; I looked back at the gang and rolled my eyes.

The loud echo of the warning bell rang through the corridor and almost deafened us. I couldn't wait for the weekend.

Darien and I split from the others and headed towards our home room. We took our usual seats at the back of the class, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the students.

"So when is your mum coming home?"

I held his hand above the desk and smiled, "Next week. I'm excited, I've been missing her like crazy."

"I know you have," he said gently, kissing me on the forehead.

"This is the longest I've gone with out her being there. We've never been apart."

He smiled, "Do you want to make a little welcome home get together? We could take her to a restaurant if you'd like..."

I smiled back, "Sweet, but I bet she'd just like to hang around home and watch movies. She's probably so tired."

"My mum and I could rent a few movies for you and come over to watch them."

"You do that?"

He nodded, "For you, I'd do anything."

"Even if we want to watch a bunch of chick flicks?"

"Even then."

I laughed, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

And I loved him for that.

Lunch came around eventually, just like every other day. It was my favourite subject of the day, especially on days like to today where I had only just had to endure a tortuous Drama lesson. We sat around the wooden picnic table that we had claimed as ours for the last couple of weeks. Darien next to me like always and on the other side of me sat Lita, Ken and Amy. Opposite us sat Mina, Andrew, Chad, Raye and Greg. Lita was passing around a few sweet treats that she had baked at home and we were all stuffing our faces, talking.

"What's everyone doing tonight?" Amy spoke up.

"I was thinking of going to the movies tonight, anyone interested?" Lita asked

"Mmm, I am"

"Ken, she was talking about being interested in watching a movie" Raye laughed

"Oh... She was?"

I laughed; Ken was a lot like how Darien had been. Subtitle flirting had not been a strong point of his, just like how it wasn't a strong point of Ken's. He liked Lita and everyone knew it but her. She just thought it was good-natured flirting without any underlying feeling. But it was only a matter of time before she would realise.

"What about you Serena?"

"Serena and I are opting for a night in." Darien answered,

I raised my eyebrow, "Am I now?"

Andrew smirked, "It would seem so"

"Okay," I shrugged, looking over at Darien. "You can help me with Ideas for my English assignment"

"What's the assignment?" asked Amy

"I have to write a monologue on my inner dialogue. So I'm pretty much screwed. It's an oral presentation and I've got to talk about my feelings. I'm not good at either."

"Can't you just be like, I see Darien across the school yard and I melt like butter. I feel so hot, what is this feeling I cannot explain? I never thought a man could ever make me feel this way. I'm-"

I glared at Andrew, "If you want to live, you will not even think about finishing that sentence."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Okay okay, I was just saying. Why don't you just do something like that?"

"Because unlike you, I don't want to be the star of a porno in the class's' imagination."

"Just mine," Darien chuckled

I shook my head, "Not yours either. I can't even believe we're having this conversation!"

Mina looked at me with sympathy, "Subject change?" she offered

I nodded my head, "Please!"

"So Darien and Serena are out, what about everyone else?"

In the end, it was only Lita, Ken, Chad and Mina who could go. Raye had to work, Amy and Greg both had to study (I think there was something going on there) and Andrew had to attend his uncle's 40th birthday get together.

I couldn't help but wonder what Darien had planned for tonight. I guess I would find out soon.

Darien walked me to my locker after lunch before going his own way. I opened my locker, smiling. Life was so perfect. I grabbed my English books and took my time heading to class. However you can only take so long dawdling before you eventually reach your destination. I took my seat at the back of the class next to Diamond who seemed to be absent today. Maybe English wouldn't be so bad after all.

The phone rang just as Darien and I made it in my front door.

"Talk about timing," Darien chuckled, as I was scrambling for the handset.

"Hello?" I answered.

_Hey honey, its mum._

"Oh hey! How have you been?"

_Um, good. I just thought I call to see how you and Darien are._

"We're good"

_That's good._

"Hey Mrs Tsukino!" Darien yelled out, making himself comfortable on the couch.

_Hey Darien_

I laughed, "She says hi"

_So you're okay? Everything's good? Hows school?_

"Good, hows work?"

_Good. I have a new client now._

"Another important account? What's this one like?"

_He's uh... interesting_

"Interesting huh? Does that mean interesting as in he's good looking? Or interesting as in he's a jerk?"

_He's just... interesting. I'll tell you more about him when I get home. I have to go now honey, see you soon._

"Okay mum, see ya. Bye."

I hung up and smiled at Darien, "So what have you got planned for tonight?"

"I just thought we could stay in and watch a few movies together. Some alone time from the rest of the gang."

I laughed, "You are so selfish. Wanting me for yourself... how could you?"

I squealed as Darien charged towards me, chasing me around the lounge room. I ran around the ottoman to put something between us. He jumped over the furniture and I laughed, exiting the room to make an Olympic sprint towards my bedroom. I reached it in time to slam the door shut and hold it so that he couldn't open it. It was his strength against mine and he came out on top. I allowed the door open and let my hand trail up the door frame, whilst looking a sexy as I could. Which if I think of myself doing, didn't look very sexy.

"You called?"

Darien looked at me with a smirk before he attacked. He pounced and I stumbled back. We fell on the bed, he lying on top of me. "Gotcha ya"

I laughed, holding my hand up above my head. "I surrender!"

Then Darien began the most unforgivable act. He started to tickle me. I screamed, squirmed and squealed. Wriggling like crazy to get out of the hold he had me in. I gasped for breath, "Okay, okay! I give up! I'll do anything!"

"Kiss me,"

I smiled and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. I pulled back but he leant in and captured my lips with his. He kissed in a slow sensuous caress but within a few moments, the kisses became more demanding. His kisses where filled with passion, lust and wonton desire. Sparks were going everywhere, a fire ignited within me. I felt him press further into the bed, deepening the kiss even more. His hand found its way to the back of my head to entangle in my blonde curls. I responded in kind, my small hand snaking behind Darien's neck to bring us even closer together.

I heard him groan and I gripped onto a fistful of his soft black hair as I felt his body adjust to between my legs. I smiled when I felt how easily his body betrayed his obvious desire. It was something I had slowly gotten used to with all the time, slightly awkward touches and heated kisses we had shared, it was hard to avoid issues like that. I pressed closer to him and moaned. It felt so good to be so close to him, like there was a fire inside of me that only he could light. I started to grind against him, desperately trying to find some release.

Darien pulled back with a groan to look at me, trying to catch his breath with a very obvious tent in his pants. "Se-Sere? Ohhh. You should stop doing that. I don't want us to do something that you'll regret."

I smiled, "I know what I'm doing, Darien"

"Are you sure? Because I really did have a movie night planned for us."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You don't want me?"

Darien cupped my face in his hands and moved his lips across mine far more gently that the earlier kiss before pulling back slightly, "You have no idea how much I do but that's not the point. I don't want you to think that you have to. I can wait... until you are absolutely ready."

**I'd hate to leave it there but I need to :) Because other wise you guys wont want to read the next chapter... Cliffhangers are good for me, even if you guys hate them hahah :)**

**More soon!**

**Extra Authors note, please read!**

Dear my lovely followers

Here is an up to date in-look on what I have been doing. I have plans for several new stories which I will be starting to write after I have updated Pride and Hidden Feelings enough so that I can just write freely. The stories that I have planned and brainstormed are as followed:

***Forget Me Not**

***Pain**

***Save Me**

***- Cut Here**

***Perfectly Torn**

***SOS: Pretend Boyfriend**

***Can I help you?**

***The Dirty Electrician**

***Don't Let Me Go**

***Malfunction**

***Elite Fitness Academy**

***Serena's book of Insults**

***You are my sunshine**

***Best Man, Best Cake, Worst Wedding**

***Truth or Dare and other games**

***Love can't be bought**

***The Power Within**

***Blood Secrets**

***Silent Scream**

***God Save the Queen**

I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I won't tell you guys what they are about but some of them are pretty easy to guess. So although I did promise to update more regularly which I'm sorry I haven't, I haven't exactly been slacking off completely either. Starting from next week I will be starting my tafe course which I have to spend an hour in a car, an hour on a train and a half hour on a bus... and that's just to get there, not to get back. So I will have so much time on my hands each day and a free Wednesday. Hopefully I will be able to update every Wednesday, but we'll have to wait and see because I'll have to see what my work load will be.

UPDATE ON AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay so my hours are 9am-1pm Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Wednesday is my free/study day but I doubt that I'll need to study all day every Wednesday. BUT I also need to try and get another job because I really need the money since I'm paying for TAFE all by myself. But it should be all good.

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

P.s Thought of new story idea! No idea on the title yet J

***Untitled as of yet**

**hehe**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	23. Chapter 22

The strong smell of bacon and the sizzling of eggs filled the room. Let me tell you, waking up to the smell of breakfast being cooked for you is the probably the best feeling in the world. Every girl should wake up like this. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched out, making my usual funny noises as I did. I smiled as I remembered last night.

~0~

_"Are you sure? Because I really did have a movie night planned for us." _

_I couldn't help but laugh, "You don't want me?"_

_Darien cupped my face in his hands and moved his lips across mine far more gently that the earlier kiss before pulling back slightly, "You have no idea how much I do but that's not the point. I don't want you to think that you have to. I can wait... until you are absolutely ready."_

_I reached down and lifted my sundress over my head, leaving me laying beneath him feeling slightly exposed in nothing but my white lace undergarments. I threw the discarded dress to the side and reached up to entwine my arms around his neck, pulling him down so I could leave a trail of little kisses down to the collar of his shirt. Only Darien wasn't reacting, instead he was stiff above me. Resisting._

_I sighed, retracting my arms from around him. "Darien..."_

_"I just need to make sure that you're sure."  
"Darien, trust me... I am sure."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment before he traced my lips with his index finger, "Do you love me?"_

_"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't" I said, reaching down to find the hem of his shirt to trail up the front and found the trail of buttons that were keeping me from his godlike figure._

_I pulled his shirt off and he reached down and began to undo his pants. Suddenly my stomach was full of butterflies. But then he stopped._

_"Serena... I need you to be sure that you're absolutely ready."_

_"Darien..." I sighed._

_"No, look. I want this, more than you know. But I want to wait until you are completely ready. I don't want you to look back tomorrow morning and regret it."_

_"I won't," I protested, but it was no use. Darien had made up his mind._

_I turned my face sideways and buried myself into the beds surface. "Wow, I feel like such a slut" I mumbled into the covers, my head still buried._

_"Hey, hey, hey," Darien whispered, turning me around to face him. "You are anything but a slut."_

_"A whore then?" I sniffled._

_Darien laughed, wiping the few tears that welled up in my eyes. "You aren't any of those things. You can't be, its pretty much impossible for you. You're caring and kind and the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. And you are not a whore. Or a slut."_

_"But I pretty much threw myself at you."_

_Darien shrugged with a grin, "Don't beat yourself up about that. It happens to all women."_

_I smirked, "Even elderly women, huh? Wow, imagine that..."_

_Darien held his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, I can't control who wants me."_

_I smiled as he pulled me up from the bed and placed a soft, sweet kiss upon my lips before dragging me out of the room to begin our movie marathon._

~0~

I shook my head of the thought of last night and crawled out of bed. I quickly pulled a brush through my hair, trying to make myself look presentable and out to the kitchen I went. Breakfast (and a certain gorgeous boyfriend of mine) was calling me.  
I stood in the door way of the kitchen, watching Darien cooking breakfast in front of the stove. It was a sight to be seen. Standing there in a faded light grey t-shirt and boxers, flipping the eggs and making sure the bacon was crispy.

"Morning," I hummed, smiling tiredly as he turned to see me.

"You're up just in time," He beamed, "Take a seat, Breakfast will be ready in a sec"  
I took a seat at the table where he had gestured and smiled at his little arrangement. He had set the table for two and had gone out to the front garden and picked a few fresh flowers for the small vase. _'He really was the best boyfriend in the world' _I thought, taking in the flowers wonderful fragrance.

"Scuz en wah" he said, placing a plate of crispy bacon and fried eggs in front of me. Looking at it, it looked like a smiley face with the eggs as the eyes and the bacon as the mouth. I looked up at Darien, wondering whether he had arranged it that way deliberately and shook my head when he winked at me.

"I hope it's alright,"

I grinned, " It's more than alright. It's perfect."

The general unwritten rule is that whoever doesn't cook, has to clean up. However Darien was not one to follow rules. And so while I washed up, he dried and put the dishes away.

"You do realise that you are a guest here and I'm supposed to be the one doing all this for you." I said, placing a plate on the drainer ready for him to wipe.

His hands wrapped around my waist and I looked up into his deep sapphire eyes, "You do realise that I want to help.

"You shouldn't. You cooked, I clean." I leant up and gave him a peck on the lips before reaching for the other plate to wash.

"Mmm," Darien hummed, retracting his arms to pick up the plate already on the drainer, "But the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can do other things…"

With my back turned to him, I could easily hide my smile at his suggestiveness.

"Good idea. You can help me with my English assignment." I said happily, knowing Darien wouldn't be over joyed but he wouldn't complain either.

"Now that's my idea of spending a nice summers day!" He said in mock enthusiasm, sarcasm lacing his words.

I laughed, "I know right? How else would you want to spend it?" I pumped my hand up into the air as I turned around to face him, "I _love_ English assignments!"

He chucked, "English assignments for the win!"

I smiled, turning back to the sink to finish the last of the washing up.

"So we're going to totally avoid the assignment?" He asked behind me.

I turned around with my eyebrow raised, "Are you serious? I wouldn't do it today if you paid me. Not when the weather is so good today."

He laughed and quickly wiped up the last remaining items before wrapping his arms around me and capturing my lips in his. He pulled back slightly and smiled, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Wanna go over to Mina's?" I asked, knowing eventually we'd call everyone and the whole gang would turn up if they weren't already there.

"Sure, I'll go and get some fresh clothes and have a shower." He said, capturing my lips in yet another kiss before leaving to go next door.

**Wow, I cannot even begin to think of how to apologise. I am SO sorry. I have been stuck on this one little part for ages and so I've gone ahead and started on writing some of the future chapters where the main drama is (those parts are so much easier) and because I got really excited about the other chapters I forgot that I hadn't updated in AGES and so I've been writing and re-writing this chapter so that I could finally upload it for you guys to read. So I am sincerely so amazingly sorry! I promise that there are some amazingly long and better chapters up ahead and I promise to update as soon as I can. I've even put a reminder in my phone… Since I'm very forgetful. Also if you want to rag on me for falling off the edge of the world, go to my profile and either send me a message on facebook, by email or TUMBLR… That way I am more likely to get your messages because I get loads of notifications. My laptop is still dead but once I get back in front with my college fees then I will buy another one (or another Battery)**

**Thankyou to everyone who has added my stories to their favourites and thankyou even more to those who review. You guys are amazing.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Please don't kill me! So I know it's been ages since I've updated this story and although I do have many, many excuses, I'm not going to offer any. I'm sorry though. I realised that the last chapter I posted was a tad pathetic (despite all your lovely reviews telling me otherwise) and I was trying to decide whether to take it down and write another one but then I decided not to simply because every story needs a crap chapter right? I needed to lead the story in a particular direction or the story was going to just become a flop. So please excuse me for last chapter and this chapter because I openly admit that they both suck but in order for me to post the awesome chapters that I have had written for almost a year now, I needed these chapters.**

**So I hope you enjoy my short crappy chapter before we get to the good stuff ;)**

Summer. A hot summer day. You'd think that we'd be spending it at the beach, or a picnic at the park or even by the side of Mina's pool, catching up on our tans (or sunburns in my case). But no, today with the weather so heavenly good, we spent most of the day in Mina's games room watching the guys play around the pool table until Mina suggested us girls watch a movie. Leaving the guys to hang by themselves.

So here I was, lounging on the couch with Lita and Mina whilst Amy and Raye lay on the floor in front of us. Naturally Mina had chosen a classic chick flick. Gone with the Wind. Three bowls of popcorn, two drink refills and over half the movie later, Mina and Raye had started to quote the movie word for word in their best dramatic voices. Resulting in a more than entertaining sideshow.

"Hmm, Clark Gable is such a hunk!" Mina sighed, causing me to laugh.

Amy turned around, "Seriously? I like the one that plays Ashley. What's his name?"

"Leslie Howard?" I laughed again, "Sorry Ames, but I agree with Mina on this one. Clark Gable is amazing."

Lita smiled, "Yeah, I agree. So dreamy."

"But he's so hairy!" Amy cried.

"A little facial hair never hurt anybody,"

"Shhh! This is my favorite part!" Mina cried.

'_Rhett, Rhett! Rhett, Rhett... Rhett, if you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?'_

I watched as Mina and Raye both mouthed Scarlett's words at the same time and couldn't hold back a smile. Seconds later Rhett's opened his mouth to reply.

'_Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.'_

The girls and I turned around on the couch to see Darien, finishing the line with Clark Gable and I smiled. How was I to appreciate Clark Gable's looks when I had Darien? He looked so attractive, leaning against the doorframe.

Mina smirked, "I didn't pick you to be one to memorize chick flicks, Darien."

"What? It's one of my mum's favorites"

"Doesn't explain why you've memorized the words," I piped up, laying my chin on the back of the couch.

Darien grinned at me, "That my dear, will always be a secret."

I screwed up my nose at not being told, though Raye laughed saying that mystery was sexy.

I cocked my head to the side, sizing him up. "Really? It's a turn off to me."

I lied. Secretly I loved not knowing everything about him, something to look forward to find out.

Darien chuckled, walking towards me and leaning down to kiss me softly. "My mum and I used to have Friday movie nights. That's all."

I grinned at Mina, having made him tell me and she laughed.

"You are so whipped, Darien"

Darien smirked, "Only when I'm a bad boy,"

"I do not whip you!" I exclaimed, blood rushing to my face.

The girls were in hysterics, Raye and Amy rolling on the floor. I pouted and moved my head to the side when he tried to kiss me. His lips grazed my cheek.

"Aww, c'mon babe. I was just kidding. But you gotta admit that it'd be kinda kink-"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you." I frowned, before Darien captured my lips into a kiss.

I could never stay annoyed with him for long. He knew my weakness. His sweet kisses. The slow, loving way his lips caress mine. Our PDA kisses. Kisses that are appropriate to participate in, in front of everyone. Speaking of which...

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked, breaking away from Darien slightly.

"They're still playing. Mum just called and said that she had a surprise for me, so I'm gonna head home. Did you want to stay here or do you want to come with me?"

A surprise? My eyes literally lit up with that word and it wasn't even my surprise. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I squealed, jumping off the couch to run and find my shoes and bag. Once I had got everything and given everyone a hug goodbye, Darien and I were on our way. I swear I was more excited than Darien was.

Though my excitement was short lived, because this surprise is what changed everything.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey Ya'll!**

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I just went through a stage where I was super busy and feeling uninspired. I read over my last couple of chapters and I have to admit that I'm pretty disappointed with myself because I know I can do a lot better but I'm not going to take them down because you all seem okay with them since people are still reading and reviewing.**

**Once again, I am so sorry and will try to update atleast once a fortnight, maybe more.**

**Thanks everyone :)**

**Please Review!**

* * *

We had barely walked through the door when all of a sudden I was pushed aside and Darien was practically attacked. It all happened in a blur of colour. Once I gotten over the whiplash of being shoved, I realised the attacker was not an attacker at all. Well not really. A girl with wavy auburn hair was clinging to Darien and I was slightly confused who she was. Maybe she was a cousin?

Darien wrapped his arms around her and grinned, "Molls! What are you doing here?"  
The girl pulled back and mirrored Darien's expression of total happiness, "Well I'm here to see you, of course! I was coming to visit eventually but once I heard that Darien Shields had a _girlfriend_, I just had to check her out! So are you going to introduce us or am I going to have to take over due to your horrible manners? I thought your mum taught you better than that!"

I glanced quickly at Daphne when she laughed at what was just said.

I turned back towards Darien and was met with deep brown eyes. I jumped, Did this girl not know about personal space?

"Howdy! I'm-" She started but Darien cut her off, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"This is my friend Molly," He smiled.

"Well would ya look at that Daphne, he found his manners. And it's BEST friend."

"Jeez, I only just see you and you're already picking on me. Now I don't even think I WANT to introduce Serena to you. She's much nicer to me than you are!"

Through all this, I stay silent. I'm slightly intimidated by her. Okay, I'm extremely intimidated by her! I mean beside the fact that she is pretty damn loud and outgoing... Darien's best friend is absolutely gorgeous. And without even trying to be! Her face isn't overdone with makeup; instead, her face is lightly covered in freckles, free of foundation and concealer. Cue insecurity!

"Aaand," Darien carried on, "This is Serena."

I smiled shyly, raising my hand in a tiny little awkward wave, "Hello"

Molly smiled back at me and repeated my greeting, "Hello. So you're the girl that's made Darien Shields 'settle down'."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And I could feel her eyes dragging up and down my body as if she was evaluating me. She raised her eyes to mine and cocked her eyebrow as if to say 'That's it?' Though she never spoke a word.

After enough small talk to try and get rid of the awkward feeling surrounding us all, I decided to head home, after all, I did have homework that I had neglected to do.

"Well I suppose I should be heading home. Homework to do and all that." I smiled slightly, not missing the look of delight that quickly flashed across Molly's face.

I turned towards Darien and leant up to plant a soft chaste kiss on his lips, "I'll see ya tomorrow?" I asked quietly, aware that we had an audience of two.

He smiled and brought his lips back down to mine, softly pressing them together again, "Absolutely," he whispered back, "I'll walk you home,"

I frowned, "I literally live just next door. I'll be fine and besides, Molly is here especially see you. I'm sure you have a whole heap of catching up to do." I gave him a pointed look, telling him not to argue.

He chuckled, "Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

I grinned and turned around to the two onlookers, "It was nice meeting you Molly. I'm sure I'll see you around. Bye Daphne, have a good night!"

And that's how I left my boyfriend's house, wondering **_'what the hell was that?'_**

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Sorry it's a really short chapter!**


End file.
